Heavier Than Heaven
by Sango Yukijorou
Summary: [FULL SUM. inside]Days have come & gone. It’s time for change. As Misao grows older & wiser into the age of 18, she learns more about herself while slowly winning Aoshi's heart. But as another man has his sights set on her, life becomes harder. CH 13 UP!
1. Change Can Be The Greatest Thing

**Author's Note: **I know I had already posted this story before. I'm starting fresh again, and I changed this story quite a bit so about half the story will be different from what it was the last time you've read this… if you have read this before I mean, heh. Well, I don't want to go into all that detail here, just go to my profile and you'll find out more info about this in my Author's Update… thingy. Please read and review! Enjoy!

_Main summary_ – Days come have come and gone. Is it really time for change? Misao certainly thinks so. Still in love, a now more serious love, with Aoshi, she tries to win his heart while slowly learning more about herself in the process as she's growing older and wiser into her late teens. However, later on when she thinks she's got everything under control, someone else notices her change over the years. When that someone finally sets his sights on her, life and growing up suddenly becomes a lot harder. Aoshi learns something about himself as well, and also about Misao that he never noticed before and has found himself unexpectedly having more interest in her each passing day. However, the unknown stranger will not let his interest in Misao be lifted so easily. Is there a hidden secret to this other person? Or is this just someone whose determination may come as trouble for Aoshi?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

**Chapter One: Change Can Be The Greatest Thing**

Morning in Kyoto was especially bright. The sun shone through few thin clouds in the light blue sky, the breezes were relaxing and cool, which the people in this town really enjoyed. This day would be nice. Just like how it was yesterday. Nothing is out of the ordinary; it is just like everyday, the usual going out for breakfast, the usual stroll by the river, the usual shopping for things at the market, and of course, the usual tormenting of young Miss Makimatchi Misao.

The sounds of people waking and starting the new day commenced. Okon and Omasu opened up the Aoiya for new customers that would soon arrive for breakfast. The two of them began cooking with Shiro and Kuro. Fortunately for Misao, before any customers could make an appearance at the Aoiya, she knew it was safe to walk around still half asleep and looking not so much her best.

The young woman gradually walked into the restaurant, hair an absolute mess, eyes half open, dragging her feet slightly, and skin particularly pale. That's right, she has finally woken up, though not late like half the others times.

Omasu did a light double-take toward Misao and smiled genuinely, "Well well, it looks like sleeping beauty is up and about early this morning." She teased while she brought out a piece of paper from the pocket of her kimono and gave it to Misao who glared at her vaguely for the sleeping beauty remark.

Becoming serious now, the older woman continued, "Now Misao, I need you to get these things in town as soon as possible. Could you do that for me please?" Omasu asked kindly and turned around not expecting any kind of reply, now walking back inside of the kitchen area where she was before. She didn't even give poor Misao the chance to answer her with a blunt 'No.' like she had really wanted to.

Misao sighed and now glared even more at the folded paper in her slender hand. Well, she was stuck with the job now; she might as well do it.

* * *

Misao quickly bathed, and dressed in a pink and white kimono for the day. She was fixing her hair now and trying to get the annoying tangles out as she walked around inside of her room in search of her ribbon that she planned to wear in her hair. The eighteen year-old was becoming very irritated that it was always missing from her sight. However once it was finally found, she focused on her hair once more and began folding up her futon properly with her feet. As the girl had grown older, she had learned on her own to multi-task even more than she did years ago, even with a simple duty as getting ready in the morning. 

She made a quick aggravated groan once she was done folding her bedding. Was she still trying to untangle the damp mess that was her hair? She could not believe how long in the morning it truly took for her to get ready, and it was mostly because of her hair.

Misao walked to her small wooden nightstand and sat down in front of it, folding her legs together beneath her. She gazed at herself in the oval shaped mirror that sat atop of the nightstand. Without taking her gaze from her reflection, she grabbed her comb that was on the stand and began slowly untangling her dark locks.

Slowing the brushing motion, she held out her hair more and suddenly thought of something of which excited and scared her at the same time. The idea had come to her many times before, but she just never thought she would have the guts to go through with it. She gently dropped her comb.

Should she… cut her hair?

She abruptly saw her reflection shaking her head _No!_ She's had her hair this way all her life. Why in the world would she change it now?

Misao sort of drooped her shoulders to think of this new idea a bit more. She shrugged one shoulder slightly, guessing that was exactly the point. She has had her hair the same style and length for nearly all her life it seemed, and now she was seriously contemplating on if she should cut it or not. Why this thought has suddenly hit her now? She did not know.

The young woman ran her fingers through it, going all the way through the entire length of her hair. Her fingers at long last met at the where split-ends were evident and she lightly frowned upon that.

Misao looked at herself in the mirror more intently this time, trying to imagine herself with slightly shorter hair. She stroked her own hair lock gently and pursed her lips in deep thought.

She suddenly took her hands away from her hair, having it all cascaded around her, and she nodded. She looked around herself and grabbed the nearest sharp object.

* * *

When Misao was done getting ready for the day, she walked out of her room hastily, wanting to go into town and finish shopping early for Omasu. She closed the shoji door in a quick manner and whirled around quickly, only to bump into someone. 

Misao rubbed her head, not looking up, she only murmured apologies, "Oh sorry about that, sorry." She looked up then and not surprisingly, saw none other than Aoshi Shinomori standing right in front of her. "Oh, Aoshi it's you, good morning." Misao bowed slightly to him.

"Good, morning." He replied, sounding vaguely distracted. Aoshi couldn't keep his eyes off Misao's hair. It was different, she had cut it.

Her hair was now about five or six inches past her shoulders and was worn half way up and the rest falling around her shoulders, no braid in sight. 'Why did she decide to cut it?' He wondered curiously. Misao noticed his lingering stare at her head and she laughed lightly, becoming panicky. "Oh, my hair. Yeah I-… I cut it." Out of anxiety she grabbed a bit of her hair by her shoulder and held it in her fist self-consciously. Misao was suddenly nervous of what he might think. 'What if he does not like it? Oh why did I cut it!'

Aoshi nodded and then looked into her eyes now for the first time. "Why is that?"

Misao bit her lip before answering, "Well, I've had it long nearly all my life that... I guess I just needed a change… So, what do you think?" She answered with a big quick shrug of her shoulders and smiled uneasily. Her heart was beating fast and so loud, thinking Aoshi could actually hear it. Misao noticed she was still holding her hair and so let go of it quickly, letting it fall about her shoulder once again.

"I think it suits you very well." Aoshi said to her. Misao paused, 'He… likes my hair this way?' She thought happily, but tried to keep a small smile on her face even though she wanted to jump in excitement. She was that grateful of his sort of 'approval.'

"Th-Thank you Aoshi." She replied politely, and then remembered that she had some shopping to do. She blinked and reached a hand inside her kimono sleeve to retrieve a folded piece of paper, "Oh, I just remembered that I gotta go into town for Omasu. Um, do you want to come with me Aoshi, or will I just see you later?" She asked, inwardly hoping that he would wish to join her.

Aoshi seemed to think about it for a second then nodded, "All right, I'll come."

Misao nodded, "Alright then." and they were both on their way out of the Aoiya.

They made their way outside, the temperature changing from cool to a bit warmer. The sun was higher now by this time and shining beautifully over the hills and trees throughout all of Kyoto. It was truly a great day to be out.

Misao contently breathed in the fresh air, "Ah, it's so nice out here. Aoshi, do you think you could train with me later today?" She asked as she looked up at him walking by her side. Aoshi looked back at her and smiled somewhat, "Sure." Misao grinned and looked in front of herself once again. The streets became busier as they neared the market.

"What are the things that you need to get?" He asked. Misao pulled it out once again and murmured the several items on the list and how many of them they needed to get.

Aoshi was not looking at the list like young Misao here was. In fact he was still in a sort of curious trance by Misao's hair. He still couldn't believe how just a simple cut to it could make a weasel girl look so much older, so much like her age, as if she had grown a few years older over night. He believed now that Misao really did look her age, eighteen. Then again she has been maturing at a steady pace for the passed few years. Nowadays, she wore kimonos of her own free will, she didn't yell or scream that much unless someone _really_ pissed her off, and she always thought before she spoke.

Aoshi was inwardly proud of her even more now since she has also been training with him much more seriously since he came back to them two years ago. He smiled, he was beginning to truly adore the young woman beside him grocery shopping.

"Aoshi?" Misao asked again, trying to get his attention. Aoshi blinked vaguely out of his thoughts and looked down at her.

Misao looked at him curiously, "I asked if you were ok, you seemed to just be staring off somewhere. Is there anything on your mind?" She asked, now smiling.

Aoshi shook his head once more, "No, it's nothing."

Misao looked at him a second longer and nodded lightly, "Ok then, if you're sure." She said to him and looked back at her list of things to get for Omasu. Misao knew Aoshi better than anyone else. She knew he was thinking too intently about something to not even pay attention to what people were saying when addressing his name. Misao could not help but smile to herself; somehow she knew he was thinking about her.

* * *

When they were finally finished getting everything, Aoshi and Misao both carried it all in a bag each as they walked back on their way back home. 

He and Misao turned around and walked away from the busy streets of Kyoto. However, before they could completely escape the crowd of people that were scattered all around the market, they both heard a faint voice call out Misao's name.

Misao and Aoshi turned their heads to see a young man walking towards them, trying to walk around other people passing by and avoid bumping into others. Misao bit her lip and narrowed her eyes in pure wonder, "That man looks familiar." She whispered. Before anything else could be said though, the man was standing in front of Misao and smiling broadly, "Misao, it's me Hideki!" He exclaimed with joy, "We haven't seen each other in so long." He instantly went up and hugged her, which caused a sudden and unexpected glare from Aoshi.

Aohsi's content morning of accompanying his best friend as she did her grocery shopping routine for Omasu on this pleasant day was all abruptly ruined by this guy who had without warning appeared from out of nowhere only talking to Misao.

And now this guy, whom Aoshi had already forgotten his name, was bombarding Misao with questions and a hug that looked a bit meaningful of something else other than just old friends meeting again… and doing so in front of him for the entire world to see… Damn, what were the chances of that?

Misao's eyes widened, as did her smile. She gasped for breath and smiled, "Hideki! How are you?" She asked, thrilled at seeing her friend again. Hideki was talking to her about what he's been up to while Aoshi just watched. 'Who in all seven hells is this boy?'... and then, with a screeching halt which only he heard in his mind, he remembered… When Misao and Hideki were only young children, Hideki always use to come over and play with Misao when she was done training with the rest of the Oniwabanshu. Aoshi had remembered that he left the two young children alone to play as he had trained by himself, but had still kept insight of them. He in all honesty thought of Hideki as a nice playmate for Misao, as well as a few other little kids that came around to play with her from time to time.

He hadn't really paid much attention to Hideki when he was younger, but now that he was twenty-two years old and, in Aoshi's ironic opinion, _just discovered girls_, he decided to keep watch on him when it was needed. I mean heck, they haven't seen each other in so long, people change. Hideki could be some secret cold-blooded killer if anything…

Aoshi was so caught up in his thoughts that he had not realized they had been talking to one another all this time. Misao continued, and as Aoshi heard his name mentioned, he slowly came back to reality, "Aoshi and I were just heading home though. We have to get these groceries there right away." She said to Hideki, an apologetic look upon her beautiful features.

Hideki seemed to however smile brighter despite the bad news, "All right, I'll try to stop by later then."

Just as Misao opened her mouth to answer, Aoshi spoke before she could, "We'll be training." He said with a stern voice. Misao gasped lightly and snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah! I forgot about that... Well, I I'll just see you around some other time, I'm kinda busy all day."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Hideki waved and then walked away while Misao lightly waved back.

Misao honestly didn't seem to mind it at all when Aoshi reminded her that they had to train later, because he noticed that she didn't say anything about it. Aoshi breathed a silent sigh of relief; he thought she would question him about that, and then become defensive and the both of them starting an entirely new argument. Which he knew neither of them really needed right now. They got along so well anyway, why ruin a thing like that?

Misao just smiled contently and placed both hands to rest behind her head as she walked. 'Hideki is such a nice friend; I haven't seen him in about ten years or so, that's too long to not be with a friend.' She looked up at the blue sky and relaxed her shoulders more. She didn't know why Aoshi reminded her of their training session to Hideki. Usually when a friend of hers wants to hang out with Misao, and that's not too often since she's busy all the time lately, Aoshi just lets her. When she came home after spending time with her friends, then she and Aoshi would train. She just shrugged it off though; it was nothing important to think about right now anyway.

They both were clear from the market place by now and walking on a small dirt road, a shortcut to the Aoiya that they often took.

All was going well until all of a sudden, an arrow flew toward Misao's head but she dodged it just in time. "What was that?" She look around instantly, eyes narrowed in suspicion. The arrow she dodged had struck a tree and made a sharp thump noise.

Aoshi just stood and focused to find the ki of the attacker. When he found it, he reached inside his jacket with his free hand that wasn't holding the bag and threw a large kunai toward his target hiding in the dark trees. Hearing that he successfully pierced someone, the attacker came out of the trees and had a visible cut on his shoulder. He had suddenly appeared behind Misao, this guy was quick. He put a hand around her waist and brought a dagger to her throat.

"Give me your money or she dies!" He screamed to Aoshi who narrowed his eyes, yet did not move a muscle.

"Ow! You moron you just screamed in my ear!" Misao turned her head and shouted in his face.

"Don't be stupid little girl, I can kill you!" He shouted back.

Misao just rolled her eyes, 'Amateur.' She elbowed him in the gut. When he bent forward and held his stomach in pain, Misao stepped back and brought her elbow down on the back of the guy's neck with very strong force. The man grunted as he went down to the ground.

Aoshi watched all of this with a raised eyebrow in slight amusement. He thought it slightly humorous and enjoyable to watch Misao fight someone who thought she was completely defenseless, and then get the crap beat out of them because they didn't know she could.

Once Misao had accomplished her goal of properly beating the living hell out of the guy, she stood straight and dusted her shoulders. She looked down at her attire and groaned, "Oh no, that stupid idiot almost ruined my nice kimono with his dirty sweaty hands." She muttered in her dismay. She glanced at her shoulder and gasped in disappointment, "He got his blood on me too." Sighing now, Misao drooped her shoulders, "This is one of my favorite kimonos too."

Aoshi came by her side, "It's alright, we'll get that taken care of when we return home."

She smiled then, and they walked home together once more. Misao was inwardly so excited and glad that she had this chance to show Aoshi her fighting abilities that improved over the years. And it was all thanks to him, he had trained her after all. All she hoped at this moment was that she left the older man beside her a little impressed if anything. The young ninja woman knew that it wasn't appealing for a girl to be weak, especially around a guy she liked.

Misao looked at older man next to her and she smiled, "Thank you, Aoshi." And they continued their short journey back to the Aoiya.


	2. A New Reflection

**Author's Note: **I hope this story is going as well as I hope it is. Thanks for the reviews you guys, I really appreciate it! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

**Chapter Two: A New Reflection**

Aoshi and Misao finally made it inside the Aoiya and gave Omasu all she had asked for. After many 'thanks you's' from her and a small chat about this morning's events, Aoshi motioned for Misao to follow him. At doing so, she soon figured out that they were heading in the direction of the temple, 'Probably to meditate before we train.' She had guessed with a simple shrug of her shoulder.

Misao however spoke up of a request to make a quick stop to her room that was on the way. Once there, she changed into her Oniwabanshu fighting outfit as Aoshi waited patiently outside the shoji door. She had long ago grown out of her old fighting outfit and wore a new one that Okon gave to her. It looked better on her and fit just right against her curvy figure.

Misao brushed her hair of the fewer tangles that managed to appear from when she was grocery shopping. She was amazed at how faster fixing her hair was and now was glad that she made the decision to get the cut in the first place.

After pulling her hair back in a low ponytail, Misao walked out of her room to find Aoshi there and they both continued on their way temple. When they arrived there, they sat down and meditated for an hour. When that was done, they both headed outside to train since it was such a nice day, and Aoshi knew Misao would especially enjoy that.

Punches flew, kicks whirled, and breaths quickened. Aoshi and Misao were sparring outside near the temple in a large clearing. The lush green grass felt nice beneath their feet and Misao enjoyed that. She always loved training outside, in rain or shine, they always trained in both. Aoshi knew it was better this way because to train in all conditions and in different environments, it taught the body to become familiar to it all when in case you actually were in battle in either of those particular environments. It was very beneficial in the long run.

During the middle of their training though, Aoshi decided to ask her something and so slowed down his punches a bit, "Misao."

Misao stopped her kicking practices and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her fist. She looked at Aoshi while gasping for sweet air. "Y-Yes?" She asked politely once she could gather her voice.

Aoshi calmed his breathing quickly, and felt that he stumbled with his words, "Are you.. fond of that boy, Hideki?" He asked in a sort of regretful tone, as if he had wished he did not ask the question at all. Aoshi was truly not sure if asking something like that would get her all moody and defensive, but he was proven wrong.

"Hmmm, you mean as a friend, yeah sure, why not?" She asked curiously as she sat down on the grass and stretched her legs. "Why do you ask?" Her voice was slightly unclear now that her face was against her leg as she stretched. However Aoshi heard her perfectly.

"It was only a thought." He replied with a calm voice.

Misao stopped stretching her legs and just sat in a straddled position, sliding her hands along the cool grass against her fingers, "In fact, I always saw him as more of a brother when we were young... Ah, I miss those times." She said and chuckled. She continued to stretch just as Aoshi stood up straight and stretched his arms.

"And, what of me?" He asked very nervously, however his voice did not waver.

Misao stopped gliding her hands on the grass and looked up at him, seeming to think about it. Their friendship without a single doubt had grown and flourished as the two years practically flew by. Misao still felt strongly for him, she knew she was in real love with him. I mean she was talking about 'head over heels' 'I'd do anything for you' kind of love. She felt this definite emotion throughout every fiber of her being. Misao smiled sadly though; she knew it could possibly never be as what her heart desires. Aoshi… he, still… did not understand… He had no idea.

She smiled at him, brighter now to hide her inner turmoil, and spoke the words she knew would be as far as their relationship would ever become in their lifetime, "You're my best friend, Aoshi." She looked at him, and saw that he gazed into her eyes; dare she say, lost in them? Because she was certainly lost in his.

There was something in Aoshi's eyes, something Misao wanted to find… Although deep down, she feared she would never find it. However, that didn't keep her from trying.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the training session was finally complete. They both breathed heavily and Misao just collapsed on the grass beneath her. Aoshi was actually surprised at her moves. She was a sneaky little weasel that's for sure, he had almost been beaten a couple of times, but he had always managed to get the upper hand. 

Misao lay back on the grass and took notice that the sun would set in a few of hours, more or less. She sighed happily and closed her eyes, spreading her arms above her head. Her ponytail was no more, for it had come undone as she had fought.

Aoshi just looked at her and began to wonder what she was thinking about. Aoshi gazed at her more and couldn't help but feel his heart beat just a little faster. The way she just laid on the ground so freely, the way she smiled, the way her hair was around her and slightly messy, the way she closed her eyes and enjoyed simple life at the moment. Aoshi couldn't help but think that at this instant, she looked just about beautiful to him.

Misao yawned and gradually sat up. "I'm hungry Aoshi, how about you?" He nodded in response and offered her his hand. She gratefully took it and stood up beside him.

Misao dusted herself to rid her clothes of stray grass blades and leaves that might've caught onto them as she spoke, "After we get cleaned up, let's get something to eat ok?" Aoshi nodded and offered her the bathhouse first. She took it with thanks and promised to make it short, knowing Aoshi was waiting for his turn.

After they were cleaned and dressed, they went to find something to eat at the Aoiya restaurant like they had planned.

Once they got their food themselves from the kitchen in the back, they sat at a table together and ate their food, talking to one another about a fighting move that Misao had wanted to learn how to do.

The Aoiya was filled with many different people from town. It was early evening and people must be getting a late lunch for the day. Sounds of laughter, excited voices, and calm chatter surrounded Aoshi and Misao graciously, setting a tranquil atmosphere.

Aoshi looked around the restaurant as Misao took a break from talking to take a few more bites of her rice. He looked around casually, seeing the familiar people that came here often, but did not personally know.

Aoshi looked around more with his eyes and turned his head to the left slightly, only to see Hideki. 'What is he doing here?' He wondered. Well duh, maybe to eat? He shook his head somewhat. Aoshi really needed to spot being paranoid. It didn't suit him so well.

Aoshi watched with a dull gaze as Hideki was happily eating his evening lunch, looking at the slightest moments, like an innocent and naïve idiot. Well, to Aoshi he did anyway.

Misao noticed Aoshi looking to his left and so Misao did the same and looked to her right. She instantly saw a certain person that brought a smile to her lips, "Hey, Hideki's here." She murmured softly and raised her head from her bowl to get a better look at him. Hideki looked around the restaurant, and in seconds, spotted Misao.

The young man smiled and stood up, walking toward their table. "Hey Misao, Aoshi." He nodded to Aoshi and the older man nodded back. Aoshi only nodded out of politeness because he thought, hey, why not be nice to the guy you're gonna end up beating the hell out of later? Aoshi wasn't sure why, but he just did not enjoy this guy's company all that much. Which was strange, he did not really feel this way back then when he was younger and knew that Hideki was always playing with Misao.

"Hello Hideki." Said Misao politely and took another bite of her food.

He sat down next to Misao and they started to talk about what they had missed of each other ever since they last were together. Aoshi only listened to Misao's angelic voice. He had in truth only wanted him and Misao to eat alone and continue to talk, not have their privacy ruined.

Misao and Hideki laughed at something he said. Misao giggled, "Th-That is so true." She said trying to calm down from her laughter.

She pulled a strand of loose hair behind her ear and continued to smile as she finished her meal. She looked up at the men at her table and her smile disappeared, "Sorry guys, I promised Omasu that I would help her and Okon clean up the kitchen after I ate." She got up from her seat and took her bowls and chopsticks with her. "I'll see you two later."

"Wait Misao." Said Hideki as he stood up suddenly, shaking the table and heard the mess of dishes on that table wobble. He blushed by his actions. Aoshi only stared at him, 'Clumsy fool.'

"Hm?" Misao barley paid attention to him as she was trying to balance her food bowls in her arms, but soon got it and looked at him then and blew a few strands of her bangs out of her eyes.

Hideki rubbed the back of his neck, but was sure not to avoid eye contact with her, "I was, wondering if you might like to get lunch with me, tomorrow." He asked nervously.

Aoshi nearly choked on his rice. He casually looked up at the boy and then at Misao. He knew if she said yes, it was only because she just wanted to get to know her 'brother' more. If she said no, then Aoshi would be completely relieved. He just looked back at his rice and glared at it, as if it was in fact these small grains that had caused all his problems.

"Well sure, I guess so if I'm not doing anything." She replied as she was in deep thought to try and remember if she was busy at all tomorrow. She looked back at him and nodded slightly. Hideki smiled, "Ok, I'll pick you up around noon tomorrow, see ya Misao."

"Bye." She waved dully at him as he left, trying not to lose balance of her bowls and chopsticks. She then headed in the direction of the kitchen quickly, thinking about him more. Once she made it to the counter, she gently placed the bowls near the sink and gazed into nothingness. Misao knew her love for Aoshi grew over these last couple of years, and she was glad for it. But she suddenly wondered if Aoshi felt the same way at all. I mean, they hadn't been spending _all_ that time together everyday for nothing, now were they? Aoshi was human after all; he wasn't incapable of loving someone. Especially someone he knows so well.

Misao did not realize it then, but she smiled, 'Aoshi had practically raised me. He knows everything about me… But, not the few things that really matter,' her smile faded. 'My love for him.' She absentmindedly grabbed a bowl from the sink and began to wash the dishes along with Okon and Omasu.

Omasu gave Okon a knowing look and then looked back at Misao with a supposedly innocent smile. A little teasing never hurt, right? And besides, if anything, it was what they looked forward to in the day, was to tease and torment young Misao.

Okon smirked, "Hey Misao, I just heard you got a date with your old boyfriend Hideki earlier."

Misao stopped and glared at Omasu who wasn't looking at her, "You know very well that he just wants to hang out with me for old time's sake. We haven't seen each other in a little over ten years! Of course he's gonna want to be with me for an afternoon... And he is not my boyfriend." She tried to reason.

"Whatever you say Misao." Omasu replied with her eyes closed and mouth in a grin.

As Misao continued to wash the dishes, she thought of Aoshi more.

* * *

Aoshi was left alone just like that. Hideki had turned on his heel quickly and walked out of the restaurant, and Misao had gone the other way, more likely doing the dishes with Okon and Omasu… And probably by now both of them were pissing her off about something he really did not know about anyway. 

Aoshi looked at the entrance of where the younger man had left; he didn't like this at all. That guy just asked Misao on a date... and she had said yes. Aoshi didn't approve of this at all. But of course now he realized, Misao now did not need his approval of who she should and should not date these days. She was eighteen, if anything she should be married by now. Most girls her age were, even Kaoru and Megumi.

However, that still does not make it ok for her to just go off and be with someone he did not know. First of all, that boy wasn't strong enough to protect Misao from any danger that she probably wouldn't be able to handle. And second, he was almost as good looking as Aoshi. (A/N: We can't have that now can we? XD)

Thirdly, he was practically a kid! Could Misao ever want to marry a naïve boy like Hideki? Well... Misao was a lot younger than Hideki. Aoshi was twenty-eight, _way_ older than the both of them, in his opinion of course.

He sighed heavily and held a hand to his face, 'I'm getting old.' He stood up and left the Aoiya himself.

Aoshi made his way up to the temple to meditate for another time that day. He soon arrived and sat down on the comfortable mat. He cleared his head of any thoughts to begin the meditation. Lately he noticed, Misao was always in his thoughts. And more so, right now he realized, the thoughts which were hardest to clear from his mind were those of Misao..

* * *

Misao got ready for bed and thought about Aoshi as she brushed her hair. She was still trying to get use to it being so short, but she knew that she would. Looking at herself in the mirror more now, with the stars' light shining on her skin, her hair spread out softly around her shoulders, and eyes nearly glowing, she looked so much more mysterious this way. Misao found that strange though. She always thought herself to look plain and simple all the time. But now, she didn't see herself as that anymore... she didn't see a weasel girl like she always did in the past. 

Misao saw a woman, a beautiful woman with real hopes and real dreams, and an undying love that will just never become alive.

She was older now, wiser. She was more thoughtful, thankful, stronger, loyal and smarter than she ever was. Not breaking her gaze from her own eyes, she became vaguely frightened of this new person in the mirror that she thought she was so familiar with all her life. Misao was hoping that she was certainly not becoming someone she wasn't. She realized clearly, that she would rather be hated for who she was than to be loved for who she was not. And so Misao made a vow, that she would always, deep down, just be herself. She did not want to change too much, and so would keep it that way.

Misao smiled softly and stood up. She changed into her sleeping yukata and gradually crawled into bed. She sighed as she pulled the covers to her chest and looked at the moon through her window. Did Aoshi see this new woman in her that was now coming out of its shell after these few years of hiding? Surely he must've. Because he took her more seriously, showed her more respect, and was with her just about all the time.

She shook her head and kept her longing gaze at the stars now. Misao smiled, 'The stars are so mysterious and silent, yet stunning in every way, just like my Aoshi.' She thought happily as she drifted off into the world of dreams.


	3. A Girl's Many Challenges

**Author's Note: **Than you all very much for reviewing! I love to read peoples' comments and stuff like that  lol, ok I must warn you now though that I haven't watched Rurouni Kenshin in _too_ long. Heck, a day without Kenshin is too long XD and since this is true, I kinda forget how the inside of their houses, dojos, or whatever looks like. Because doesn't that Aoiya have like.. stairs? Gah, I forgot.. So please bear with me.. thanks! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin **

**Chapter Three: A Girl's Many Challenges**

Misao awoke slowly to the rising sun that greeted her through the window with much light and warmth. She lazily sat up and stretched her arms and legs. She gradually stood up and yet again folded her futon correctly before brushing her hair and doing other things that she needed to do to get ready for the day.

She of course remembered her lunch date thing with Hideki and so rushed down the stairs now to eat breakfast quickly after she had fully gotten ready. Once she was done with that she changed into her fighting outfit and trained outside, surrounded by the beautiful morning yet again.

Misao trained by herself in the mornings these days, well, in the mornings when she had time to anyway. She never used to do this, but she decided to make a change in her daily routine. Misao didn't regret it either; she was getting better at fighting, faster. She had to keep that old saying in mind, _'practice makes perfect.'_

Well, she didn't expect to be perfect exactly. She just wanted to be very skilled in what she did, and recently proved just that to the thug that attacked her yesterday. This reminded her of when he also dirtied her clothes while fighting him, 'Thank goodness I washed my kimono enough to get the blood stains out. I think if I had waited any longer, the stains would have become permanent.'

Aoshi was up and about also. He had already eaten breakfast and drank his tea that he got himself. Misao no longer served him his tea. They spent more time together and just had tea together at the Aoiya in the evenings. This is yet another routine which has changed from the norm.

He sat relaxed and very still. Aoshi heard Misao outside, her faint battle cries and combat moves out the window. He opened his eyes and watched Misao train. He did this every morning, unknown to her. He admired her more and more as he saw that her skills were improving each day.

Then it hit him again, he remembered Misao's so called date with Hideki. Aoshi could not just let Misao leave with a guy he did not know anything about. People change. There was a chance that this guy could be a very different person than from when he was little.

Aoshi took a breath and fidgeted vaguely. He just couldn't meditate anymore, so he just watched Misao with his full attention. 'Why can I not concentrate like I used to?'

He was considering if he should follow them on their date or not. If he did, and Misao sensed him, he would be forced to explain himself. But if he didn't go, he wouldn't know what the hell those two would be doing... well, besides having lunch anyway. It was Hideki he did not trust. However, Aoshi knew the guy wasn't some scumbag looking for a good time, but nonetheless, he made the fateful decision to go ahead and follow them...from a great distance of course.

Aoshi broke away from his thoughts when he noticed Misao was walking away from the clearing. It looked like she finished.

* * *

Misao took a heavy breather and decided that this was enough training for the morning. She walked away from the clearing and headed toward the Aoiya, her soft steps lightly crunching the grass beneath her. 

The young woman made hurried steps now and entered her destination. She made quick turns into the halls up the stairs and stopped by her room to retrieve her bath yukata.

After she bathed, she went to her room again and thought about what to where for her d- um… lunch thing with Hideki. Misao kept telling herself, 'not a date, not a date… Why would it be?' The young woman was sure that he would be arriving in about an hour or so she fought to not waste any more precious time.

Misao looked through her kimonos, figuring out which one was best to wear. She looked for something comfortable and not so flashy, like her other special kimonos that she wore on certain occasions. She looked thoughtfully through her clothes and decided on a casual light blue one. Misao sighed with content when she looked at it. The kimono was simple yet still gorgeous, which she loved. She smiled on instinct as she ran her fingers across the soft fabric; blue reminded her of Aoshi's beautiful eyes.

After putting it on, she brushed her hair that she still wasn't quite use to yet. She decided to pull it in a half ponytail once again, letting the rest flow shortly down her upper back. She smiled in the mirror and walked towards her shoji door. She slipped on her sandals that were near, and walked out, feeling more than ready to face the day.

Just as Misao exited her room, she bumped into someone… again. She turned around and looked up to find Aoshi...again. He had pulled his hand away from the door; it seemed he was just about to knock on it the same time as Misao opened it.

Misao began to laugh lightly, "How is it that whenever I leave my room, I almost always bump into you Aoshi?" she said as she smiled brightly to him.

Aoshi just shrugged, "Lucky, I guess."

She laughed more. Aoshi could be funny sometimes, even when he didn't mean to be. She knew this because he had his usual serene look on his face when he said it. But then he smiled as well when Misao was laughing. He felt a calm feeling take over when she laughed genuinely and freely like she did often.

Aoshi at first was confused at her laughter, but only inwardly shrugged it off, he was happy that he made her laugh, and as he looked at her kimono, was also glad that she didn't do so much to dress up for Hideki when they went to their lunch date... thing.

Aoshi walked behind Misao as she led the way down the stairs and into the kitchen of the Aoiya. They both right away saw that Hideki was already there. He turned around to find Aoshi and Misao walk in.

"Oh, hello Hideki. Is it time to go already?" Misao asked as she looked around to see if she could spot Okon and Omasu around anywhere. "Yeah just about, let's go." He said courteously and they both walked outside after Misao said goodbye to everyone and that she would be back in an hour or two.

Aoshi sighed inwardly at their departure. Before Okon or Omasu could tease him about the situation though, he had already walked out of the room. Oh he knew those girls meant well, but teasing him wouldn't work on him as it did on Misao… But he didn't even want to risk it anyway and so left in a hurry.

* * *

Aoshi walked out of the temple wearing a different change of clothes. He wore a dark cobalt gi and white hakama. As he walked down the steps, he thought about talking to Okina about this matter. About lovely and innocent Misao going out with another man that Okina did not know either.

Aoshi had a slight thought that the man would in fact agree with him on this. But he would bring up when he came back; he just wanted to know more about this Hideki guy first. Something regarding the twenty-two year old just wasn't right, why else would Aoshi feel the need to follow him? And usually when he had a bad feeling about someone, he was usually right about it.

But then he just stopped dead in his tracks, 'What am I doing?' He couldn't help but ask his mind. He shook his head, he suddenly felt like he was entirely invading Misao's private life or something. He shouldn't be following them like this, it wasn't like him. What Misao does is up to her. And if she wanted to go out with this other guy, then it should be ok for her to. She did not need permission, nor approval…

However, Aoshi just could not shake this feeling in his gut that something wasn't right with Hideki. And Aoshi was going to do anything in his power to find out exactly what wasn't right.

* * *

He left the Aoiya and silently followed Misao and Hideki while he blended in with the crowd moreover. They went inside a restaurant that Misao had never been in before, and sat at a table. They began to talk about their childhood and funny stories about it. Aoshi slipped in unnoticed by either of them and sat a few tables away from theirs, which were blocked by other people sitting between them and talking happily about their own lives. He did not want to be seen, but also wanted to hear them, so he tuned out all the other people except for Misao and Hideki. 

Misao seemed to be having a good enough time. Aoshi made himself as unnoticeable as he could and listened closely to their conversation.

He heard Hideki laugh and then, say "Remember how we always use to play together Misao?"

She smiled, "Yes, those were the good old days."

"Yeah, I miss them." Hideki replied as he closed his eyes and thought of all the good and sometimes bad days they shared.

I a soft voice now, Misao spoke, "We were so young back then, weren't we?" She thought aloud. Hideki nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

The bustle of people moving about and talking in the restaurant filled the room thankfully, and for a second Misao felt that she was in the Aoiya, but now knew different.

They were silent for about half a minute, still waiting for their food. Hideki thought of something and looked at Misao. "You're really close to Aoshi, aren't you?" He asked with a light and knowing smile.

Misao perked her head up and smiled brightly at this, "Oh, yes. Aoshi and I are good friends, we're very close. We almost do everything together, like, spar, eat, travel, read, and other stuff like that." She said counting her fingers each time she named an activity. There was so much more, but she did not have enough fingers to name all of them. She thought that concept to be quite humorous.

Hideki nodded and took a sip of his tea, "That's good, so you guys have known each other for a long time? I mean even longer than when we were kids? Because I remember him from when we were young too. He didn't talk to me much back then either." He laughed lightly at that. Aoshi certainly hasn't changed.

Misao brightened. She didn't realize how much she would love talking about Aoshi. She also felt kind of strange though, she had usually always gone out to lunch with Aoshi, or with her girlfriends on other days, not someone else like him.

But she had to admit, it was a bit of a good change from the norm. Misao wanted to meet new people and make new friends after all, "Yes, he even helped take care of me when I was a baby. He is about ten years older than I am so he's known me all my life." She sighed thoughtfully, "He was there for me." Misao said softly. She caught herself almost saying _'always there for me.'_

'He wasn't always there.' Misao thought sadly. Hideki could tell something was bothering her by the way she said that last part. But he decided not to ask, not wanting to bring up anything, if there was anything bad to bring up, he really didn't know and so kept on the safe side.

Aoshi knew what Misao was thinking and felt terrible. He knew he wasn't always there for her. There was a time when he almost turned completely evil. He hated thinking about that awful time and just wanted him and Misao to forget it once and for all. But it wouldn't be so; he knew they'd always remember that time, for as long as they lived.

When the food arrived at Hideki and Misao's table, they stopped talking and started eating instead. Talking here and there every minute or so and getting more comfortable with each other's company.

When they were finished eating their food they talked for a little while longer and then exited the restaurant, walking around for a short time.

Misao had placed her hands politely behind her back and smiled as she looked at the sky. 'I wish it was Aoshi whom I was spending this time with.'

Both she and Hideki walked around a small lake for a while and brought up fond memories that involved Misao pushing Hideki in the water when they were little. Aoshi smiled faintly upon hearing this, Misao was certainly the strongest and toughest eight year-old girl there ever was.

After about an hour, a lot longer of a time Misao had expected to be with Hideki, they looked at the sky and noticed it was almost evening. 'Have we been out together this long?'

Hideki noticed this and turned to her, "Shall I walk you home?"

Misao nodded and they began to the walk to the Aoiya on the same small pathway she and Aoshi took the day before. It brought up the memory of that guy that had attacked her. Misao was suddenly having second thoughts about taking this certain route home from now on.

The ninja leader followed them very cautiously. At one time Misao whipped her head to look around for the familiar ki she sensed. Aoshi was proud of her keen senses yet nervous at the time and was more careful to follow them.

Aoshi couldn't figure this guy out. It seems that he wasn't after anything; he just liked to spend time with Misao. This unknowingly brought more burden to Aoshi's heart than he could have imagined. He thought now it would have been so much easier to deal with this guy if only he was evil in any way. But he's not.

* * *

Misao and Hideki walked toward the Aoiya with sun shinning above the trees ever so brilliantly. Misao just loved strolling around like this; she was not one to take the beauty of the day for granted. It was like a different painted picture in the sky each time of the day. So beautiful and flawless, no matter what it looked like. 

As Misao continued to gaze at the silver clouds that would soon bring rain, she felt a sudden strong pulse of energy. It felt like a tidal wave of worry overcame her. She froze in her spot, and a second later Hideki did too. They both didn't move.

"We're...being watched." Misao said in a hushed voice. She noticed Hideki nod his head from the corner of her eyes and the both tensed, preparing for the worst. This energy, they felt so much of it. There were several people watching them.

All of a sudden, arrows flew out of the trees so fast; they had made a light whistle sound. Misao and Hideki heard the deadly noise just in time and dodged them the best they could.

Misao darted away from them with ease and expected Hideki to have the same result, but it he did not. When no more arrows were coming at them, Misao still kept her guard up and took this chance she had to glance at Hideki and make sure he was ok. But when she did, she saw he had had three cuts, two on his right arm and one on his left. He stood scared; he had not expected to be hit at all.

Misao jumped in front of him and tried her best to go into fighting stance, but her damned kimono can only let her do so much physically.

Just then, this time daggers flew toward them just as fast as the arrows had. Misao dodged them, making sure none hit Hideki.

Aoshi watched from afar as he contemplated on if Misao needed his help yet or not. From the looks of it, she was doing just fine, but that other guy she was standing in front of. Hideki was the one that had to be protected. Aoshi found this rather humorous, despite the critical circumstances. He continued to look on, readying himself for the right moment to jump in and assist Misao.

The young ninja woman decided that this cowardly act had gone on long enough. She stomped her foot and clenched her fists, "Hey! If you wanna fight me then get your pathetic asses from hiding right now and stop throwing stupid crap at me!" She shouted to the intruders that still hid in the shadows of the forest.

At her wish, they came out, there was about ten of them. Misao narrowed her eyes at the large men that had come out of hiding, 'Bandits.'


	4. The Burden is Never Fully Lifted

**Author's Note: **Thank you so so so much for the reviews you guys! I don't care how much or how less I have, all that matters is that I have people that like this fic and would love an update! So that's enough for me  thanks again! Please read and review! Enjoy!

lol oh yeah, and for those of you who love fluff, all of that coming up in the next chapter! Squee!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

**Chapter Four: The Burden is Never Fully Lifted**

Misao tensed up and her eyes glazed over for a mere second in horrific familiarity. She remembered a time when she was no different then the men standing right in front of her. Stole money from the innocent, fought people from the darkness of the trees, and didn't even bother to listen to pleas from anyone.

Misao inwardly shook her head and grit her teeth, 'But... that was different... I was looking for Aoshi... and needed their money to travel.' She tried to convince herself. That was in the past though, and she was trying to forget it all. She wanted to. She had Aoshi now, and she was sorry for what she had done. It's all in the past now.

The bandits moved in closer to attack.

One man in particular stood out from all the others as he made his way to the front, whom Misao immediately assumed to be their leader. She rolled her eyes, 'Well duh, of course he's the leader. He's the ugliest, fattest, and stupidest looking one of them all.'

The leader instantly gloated and puffed out his chest in triumph at seeing Misao as his supposed opponent, "Well well, take a look at this, boys. Look at her prepare to fight, the girl thinks she's strong enough to take us on." The leader said in a gruff and deep voice of which Misao instantly despised of. She narrowed her eyes and prepared herself. The leader brought up his hand and snapped his fingers. When he did so, the others around him right away made their move to attack.

Misao dodged all their arrows, kunai, daggers and other weapons. Some of the bandits were too shocked of her ability to fight back and just gawked like idiots. She noticed this and couldn't believe they would just let their guard down so easily like they were now. Makes it hard to fathom that they would actually be skillful fighters. However all she knew now was that she needed to take advantage of that and make her moves.

Misao was about to attack in combat when the leader spoke, "So, what makes you think a little girl like you can take on a bunch of strong guys like us?" He wasn't startled because he didn't pay attention to her until now.

She jumped up and did a roundhouse kick, productively knocking out three men which were approaching her from all directions. She landed in a tuck and looked to her right, seeing one of them pull out a knife and run toward her. Misao remained in her tuck and stretched out her leg, now swinging it across as she leaned her hands on the ground for support. She kicked his shins horizontally, tripping him and then jumping up to punch him in the gut.

The next two charged her as well, but with katanas. Misao now pulled out two kunai and as fast as lightning, threw them at her enemies and watched them fall. The last three just charged at her blindly, angry that their comrades were taken down so easily and didn't want to have the same pathetic fate. But as they ran too, they just proved Misao's view of them being as stupid as the others that fell before her. She threw three kunai at them and as they still stood, she did another spinning kick and took them out.

Misao did a back flip and landed right in front of the leader. "Because I did that." She did not smirk in triumph or gloated with pride, but with hate in her eyes as she had indicated her words to the fallen victims of her rage.

The leader was so astonished and speechless that Misao scowled and punched him square in the face. 'This has got to be the most disrespected and pathetic group of bandits ever.'

Aoshi was slightly surprised to say the least. He didn't know she had progressed so well. He smirked right then, 'We taught her well.' He remained in his hiding place; he did not need to assist Misao at all.

"Hideki, are you alright?" Misao was breathing very heavily. She hadn't handled ten bandits all by herself before in so long and it exhausted her body so much that she just collapsed to her knees on the ground next to her friend.

"Y-Yeah.." He said, still in surprise. He looked at his wounds as they continued to bleed.

Misao's eyes widened, "Oh! We have to get you to the Aoiya quick and cover your cuts before they get worse. They look quiet deep." Misao said, trying to stand.

Aoshi decided to make himself known and walked to them from the trees that were on the other side from where the bandits had attacked. "Misao." Aoshi said as he neared her struggling form.

Misao jumped at the sound of his voice and looked at him with wide eyes. "Aoshi? What are you doing here?" She asked, now more curious and happy than exhausted. She stood up quickly to go to him, but then noticed her weariness as she stood too quickly and almost fell against him. She was a small girl after all, she can fight well but in the long run it takes a toll on her body. 'She needs to meditate more often than just spar.' Aoshi thought.

He hesitantly held onto her arms so she wouldn't fall, "Let's get you home." He nodded to Hideki for him to come too as he dropped down to one knee and moved to carry Misao on his back. As Aoshi did so, he eyed the men on the ground that lay with dislocated limbs and bodies pierced with their own weapons. He looked away and began to walk back to the Aoiya with Misao in tow.

The young woman stirred lightly on his back and she groaned when she tried to laugh, "Aoshi, did you see the bandits attack?" She asked in a much wavering voice as she closed her eyes and leaned her head more comfortably on his shoulder.

Aoshi decided not to lie to her, well, at least not about the seeing the battle between her and the bandits. He saw no reason for it. If she desired to know the truth about it, then it would be so. "Yes, I watched from a distance to observe you." He said in his quiet, calming voice.

She did laugh this time, "Oh, so, in other words, you just saw me kick their sorry asses?" She asked smiling.

"Yes I did." Aoshi said as he almost chuckled, "It seems you've progressed so well in your training that you didn't need my help."

Aoshi suddenly felt a faint tug to his heart; she really didn't need his help. She is growing up before his eyes and he appeared to be missing it. In a weird way, a part of him didn't want that, at least not yet. However, his other side is saying, everyone grows older. Heck, he did, why can't she?

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Misao moved on his back a little, 'why the hell do people keep calling me little?' She wanted to shout, but her low and tedious voice wouldn't let her. Misao resented being called _'little'_, that much about her did not change. 'What a venomous word', she thought with a scowl.

Hideki walked beside them, feeling admiration for Misao. He could very well defend himself. He just felt that he didn't get the chance to. Misao handled them all and he smiled at her. She was superior to him in combat, he knew. But that didn't stop him from admiring her strength and ability regardless.

Misao yawned, keeping her eyes softly closed. Her body was regaining its strength and didn't feel numb anymore, but she enjoyed being so close to Aoshi. So she did not bother to stop him and ask that she be let down.

Sometimes, Misao knew not of why she loved Aoshi so much. Whatever it was that drew her to him, she was glad, because it's what makes Aoshi his own special self that she loved with all her heart.

* * *

As Aoshi, carrying a supposedly exhausted Misao, and Hideki walked in the Aoiya, they headed for the medicinal room. Aoshi set Misao down and oddly found himself suddenly missing the warm feeling that was there. Misao went to retrieve the right medicine for Hideki's cuts. Just then, Okina came to the door. He looked as though he had been searching for a certain someone around the Aoiya for some time now.

Misao had a worried look on her face as she had opened the cupboard where the bandages were, with a turn of her head she was looking right at Okina.

"Aoshi, it is critical that I speak with you right now. Come to my study room immediately. We need to talk." He said frighteningly serious, and left without giving Aoshi a chance to reply in any way.

There was a short silence in the room before Aoshi turned to look back at Misao, "I'll be back soon." He said and left down the hall to where Okina had gone.

Misao nodded and watched him leave. In a way, she sensed something was wrong. 'I wonder what Okina is going to talk to Aoshi about. I hope it's nothing bad.' She sighed and then walked back to Hideki, who was in more need of medicine and bandages for his minor wounds. 'I guess I'll find all that out when he returns.'

* * *

Once in Okina's study room, He took a seat behind his desk and motioned for Aoshi to sit across from him. The room was a bit dim, only granted with light by few tall lit candles and a half open curtain from the window. It was sort of comforting, but it wouldn't matter in a minute. Whatever news Okina was going to tell Aoshi, it wouldn't be anything remotely close to comforting. And so, Aoshi decided to bring up the 'Misao dating' matter for another day.

Not wasting any more time, Aoshi got to the point, "What is the meaning of this Okina?" He asked gravely, ready for the worst news to hear. He didn't know what he was expecting Okina to say, and yet his heart already did. 'This can't be good.'

Okina did not falter as he raised his voice slightly, "There is information from the government of a possible new dangerous threat to the entire country of Japan." He stated solemnly as he held a hand on a small stack of papers.

Aoshi seemed unphased by this, however it wasn't something he was quite expecting. He inwardly sighed, 'Again? Why? After the fall of Shishio by Kenshin and the rest of us, who would think they could achieve the same goals as he and not fall as well?' he critically wondered.

So many morons trying to take over Japan, so little time.

Don't get him wrong; Aoshi did not want any of these disastrous things to happen to the country he lived in. But for heaven's sake! He was sick and tired of all this _'evil'_ around that he wanted to travel the world and destroy it all.

Aoshi nodded, "Explain the details, everything." He said, wanting to get this over with so he could continue to live peacefully with Misao and the others. He of course knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Okina understood why Aoshi appeared to give off a hint of exhaustion. He too was tired of all the people trying to take over Japan. Okina went on nonetheless, "His name is Lord Matsuo and he is rumored to supposedly be more powerful than Sishio was." Okina said. Aoshi nodded in understanding, "Do Battousai and the others know?"

Okina nodded his head, "They are on their way here as we speak." He said serenely.

Aoshi looked down at the desk, thinking now. Surely Kenshin had still kept up with his training even though Shishio was no more. If the wanderer didn't bother to train as half as much as he used to, Aoshi would be pissed off beyond belief. And if that were true, which he highly doubted, he would think of another plan to take down this new threat to their country by himself.

Aoshi sighed once more. Damn, his schedule just got so much busier.

* * *

Misao was wrapping a double bandage on the last of Hideki's three cuts. The young man actually felt kind of guilty and foolish, he should have helped her at least once, but only froze up like a coward. Hideki sighed and shook his head. Misao put her medicines away and sat in front of him, "What's wrong Hideki?"

He didn't look at her, only at his hands in his lap, "I should have helped you Misao, but I guess I just, froze." He said, lightly embarrassed as he now rubbed the back of his neck.

Misao placed a hand on one of his to comfort him, "Don't worry about it. I know how good of a swordsman you are, have you been practicing lately?" She asked now very curious about her long lost friend.

He looked even more embarrassed at this, "Well, I know all the basics of course, and all my techniques, but I haven't practiced in a little over a year." He said miserably at the last statement and hung his head down.

Misao smiled, "Well, then you'll have to train again as soon as you can." He looked up at her as she squeezed his hand a little tighter, "You don't want to be walking around with a sword and not no how to use it, now do you?" She giggled as she stood up and smoothed out her blue kimono. Hideki stood up also and smiled at her. Even still, Misao always knew how to cheer him up.

Misao looked at him, "Are you hungry? We could go ahead and get something to eat if you'd like." She offered politely.

He nodded vigorously and she giggled again as she led the way to the kitchen. As they entered the kitchen they were met by Omasu and Okon. Misao sighed in annoyance and knew they would almost certainly ask questions that they _shouldn't_ be asking.

Omasu smirked, "Hey Misao, is this Hideki?" She asked, knowing that Misao would be getting irritated with her for prying into her business.

Misao rolled her eyes, "Oh lay off already Omasu, you _know_ who he is." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked the other way. Omasu stifled a chuckle and looked toward Okon, "Come on, these two want to eat alone I'm sure." She winked and her and she giggled in agreement. "Yeah, we should go. I'm sure they have so much more catching up to do."

Misao practically growled and raised a fist to threaten them, but all was soon forgotten when Aoshi walked into the kitchen and found Misao and Hideki just standing there. Well, Hideki was just standing there; Misao was scowling and looked as though she were going to pounce on someone with blind fury.

Aoshi assumed it was Okon and Omasu's doing, but shook his head to dismiss it and now looked at Misao, "I need to speak with you along with Okina in his office Misao, it's urgent." He said rather sternly, to let her know this was very serious.

Misao replaced her scowl with a look of worry. She did not dare ask any questions, "Yes, right away." She nodded and walked to him. She suddenly turned around to look at Hideki, "I'll have to see you later, goodbye." She said and walked away following Aoshi into Okina's study room.

Hideki sighed and gradually stood up, "Bye, Misao." He murmured softly to no one. He left the Aoiya, planning to return soon. 'I hope everything is ok.'

* * *

As they entered the study room where Okina was already situated in his chair, Misao immediately noticed that the older man didn't look pleased at all. Misao sat next to Aoshi and they both looked at Okina. Misao looked at both of them, waiting to be told something, anything to rid the horrible silence that filled every inch of the room.

"Well? What is it?" She asked quietly. Suddenly she knew this would be bad news. Okina then sighed deeply and explained to Misao the same thing he did Aoshi. They both saw the look of shock, exhaustion and annoyance grace her features.

"What! Again?" Misao stood up from her chair, nearly making it tip over backwards and fall. "How can this be? Why would this guy think he could get away with this when Shishio could not? Is this man so deprived from society's news that he has not heard at all from anywhere that Kenshin totally defeated Shishio?" She asked desperately looking at Aoshi now.

"I thought the same thing." Aoshi said to her and motioned for her to sit back down again.

Misao still stood looking at him, and her shoulders drooped, all her energy visibly leaving her. She couldn't believe this. Shishio tried to conquer Japan, now this guy is too? Even though it happened almost two years ago, it remained very fresh in Misao's mind. This made her think about when Aoshi fought Kenshin and was practically on Shishio's side. She just got Aoshi back, and now they have to go into battle once more? All Misao wanted was to live peacefully with her friends now. She knew Aoshi was thinking about this too when she saw the look in his eyes that he gave her.

Misao sighed and at long last sat down. Her voice was quiet, "And… this Lord Matsuo thinks he is superior to Shishio?"

Okina nodded, "I believe so. Kenshin and the others will arrive tomorrow. We'll discuss our preparations then."


	5. Loved For Being Yourself

**Author's Note:** Whoa sorry for the long delay you guys ; but here's a whole new chapter, yay! Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

**Chapter Five: Loved For Being Yourself**

It was nightfall and Misao couldn't sleep. She sat up in bed, her body feeling tired, but her mind was the entire opposite, wide awake and filled with many different thoughts.

The young ninja sighed, 'I need to take a walk or something. I need to clear my head.' Misao stood up and appropriately covered herself securely with her sleeping yukata. Quietly stepping on the distinct cold floor, she tip toed to her shoji door and exited her room.

Misao made her way to the garden in the back of Aoiya and sat in a section where the garden overlooked a small lake where a wooden bridge was leading the way across it from each side. Misao sat on the cool green grass in a fair sized opening and gazed at every single one the stunning flowers that surrounded her. The moon lit up the night sky with a faint light and made the beautiful plants seem to glow with a brightness of a whitish blue. Fireflies flew around gradually and provided her more light as they landed on the flowers to make them look even more beautiful and exotic.

Misao was calm in watching them. She loved to sit in the garden at night, which she hadn't done in a long while. With the moon and stars out, everything around her shined with a lovely passion. This place really calmed her nerves and allowed her think straight.

The eighteen year old sighed with a smile, she thought about Aoshi. She had known him all her life and yet there was still somewhat of a secrecy about him that made her want to know even more about him. Misao bet that Aoshi knew everything about her. She was not mysterious at all, but then if she were, she wouldn't be the Misao everyone knew. She certainly should not try to be something she is not.

Misao was in such a trance from looking at all the flowers that she did not look as if she heard that light footsteps were coming, and soon stopped behind her.

"You should not let your guard down." Said a soft voice as Misao felt a hand being softly laid on her shoulder.

Misao jumped somewhat as she felt the presence now, then felt the hand squeeze slightly tighter for just a second. Misao turned her head up to find Aoshi standing right behind her sitting figure. Aoshi removed his hand from her and waited for Misao to explain herself.

Misao brought a fist to her head and playfully tapped it, mocking a punch, "Oops, sorry about that." She smiled, but then made a face, "But you know, I could've taken you on even if I didn't have my guard up in the first place." She mused with a grin.

Aoshi smirked before sitting down next to her, "Is that right?" He asked teasingly.

Misao could no longer joke around as she felt her heart skip to watch him sit down next to her. She felt completely self-conscious and so immensely small in comparison to him and it made her blush. Misao felt now that they looked even weirder together then she thought they already were. She shook her head then to rid the notion, instead closing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest felt better for her, "Well, sure." She giggled lightly and he smiled.

They both now looked at the moon above them and stayed silent for about a minute until Misao thought of something. She hesitantly turned to Aoshi, concern overshadowing her eyes. There was no more sign of joy in them, "Do you think we can defeat him Aoshi?" She nearly whispered.

He did not look back at her, "Yes, but it will not be effortless."

Misao nodded and looked back up again, "I never assumed that it would be… but I'll try my best." She said and now glanced at the flowers and other plants once more.

The older leader nodded, "As will everyone else."

Misao now watched the fireflies dance around the flowers and gazed at their every move. She grew a bit sad to tell the truth. Going into battle again was one of the last things she could ever even come close to wanting. But she knew it was something she trained for all her life, to fight and battle. This was very strange and yet interesting to her. The one thing Misao despised is exactly what she's all about. She is a fighter; she has gone into battle many times before. Although so have many others. But even if someone has, no one ever said that person enjoyed it.

The young woman suddenly wondered what her life would have been like if she had grown up to be like a normal young girl with a mother and a father always by her side. Just… normal.

She shook her head. Misao had to admit, it did no good for her to wonder about things like that. And so, she would not wonder about it any longer.

She folded her arms around her legs and placed her chin on her knees gently, "You know Aoshi, everyone wishes to know their future. How they will look when they elder, if they still act the same, if they are married and have children, and even if they are even still alive… We all wish to know… but not me, not anymore." She smiled, "I have come to love not knowing, it just makes life that much more adventurous."

Aoshi looked at her, "I, have never thought of it like that." He admitted and Misao looked at him for the second time.

"Really? A lot of people think that all the time." She said as she continued to look at him, "I don't think they should either, because if they kept thinking about the future then the present is never realized, and would soon be lost, if always worried about the future." She said as she gazed at the fireflies once again. "We all just need to live for today… Live it to the fullest each day we can… Whatever the future will bring, we will all be ready for it, one way or another." Her voice became quitter.

Aoshi was surprised by her words. People really did take the days they have now to live for granted, thinking about the future as an alternative.

Misao felt her heart beating evidently; she honestly didn't know why she spoke her thoughts aloud to Aoshi like this. 'I don't want him to still think that I'm the same weasel I was back then.' Misao just wanted him to understand that she is not ignorant about these kinds of things she guessed. Though still, she found joy in speaking her thoughts to the one she loved, "No one desires to live a hard life also, but if life wasn't hard then you won't have anything worth achieving. Not everyone realizes that times of hardship will come to all of us sooner or later, it just matters on how we accept and handle it. Like our battle that is soon to come."

Misao's gaze on the flowers never left, "We know all this and yet, in times of trial, we always think of a cowardly way out, instead of just dealing with it… When you left us, I…" Aoshi looked at her carefully, "I… always tended to dream of a place, where nothing was ever harder than it seemed, a place where none of that existed in this world." She said quietly. It was difficult for her to confess, but it was how she truthfully felt inside.

Aoshi looked away, knowing his gaze on her must not have been the most comforting. He understood though.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes in wonder, he has in fact from time to time wondered about his future, but was not so desperate to know how his entire life would fold out. If he did, then he would not experience anything in between it all. Aoshi agreed with Misao on everything she said, because it was very true.

Misao smiled and looked at Aoshi, feeling her confidence grow little by little, "You know, I don't know what is to become of me in the future, but I hope you and the others are still in it. I like how my life is right now, I really do…" She whispered to Aoshi.

He looked at her and smiled faintly, who would've known that all his troubles and uncertainties were to be forgotten when he was with this young woman? He didn't know, but he was thankful anyway and hoped that fact would never change. In these times of falseness and war, there were few people he could trust. And Misao was probably the only person in his life he trusted with all his heart; it was impossible to deny that, he didn't want to.

Did Aoshi see this new woman in her that was now coming out of its shell? Surely he must have. Because he took her more seriously, showed her more respect, and was with her nearly every day.

Misao's memories of last night flooded her mind and she couldn't help but ask that question that nagged at her for a while now, "Tell me Aoshi, have I changed that much?… do I seem like, a different person in a way? A different person in your eyes?" She asked gently, almost shyly, as she now looked at the still shimmering flowers and plants. Misao was now too frightened and lost in her thoughts to look at him.

Aoshi was a bit surprised by this question. As a man who always knew what to say, he was having a hard time letting words leave his mouth. She has changed yes, but he knew it was for the better.

"Yes, you've changed… changed a great deal, actually." He said as he looked down.

Why did Aoshi feel so distressing, like he missed out on something important? Was it because he didn't want Misao to grow up yet? For her to discover even more of terrible sin that lurked in the shadows of this world they lived in? He was not sure. But a very small part of him missed it when Misao was just a little girl. It was the only time in her life when she was happy, always.

Misao looked at him and her face saddened, taking great notice that his only answer was that, "So, you are not pleased of what I have become?" She asked dejectedly.

Aoshi looked down at her quickly. She had misunderstood him, "No. It's not that at all… It's just," He muttered the last statement to himself as he tried to put into words of what he felt in his heart while she kept looking at him with cheerless eyes.

He sighed, coming up with the right words now, "It's normal for someone to not be used to change. Once someone has things the way they want, they grow to dislike and be afraid of change… That's human nature, no one can avoid it." He explained to her.

Misao held her head down more and was about to look away when Aoshi gently placed his hand on her shoulder for her to look back at him again. She did and saw his blue eyes look almost joyful, "But that change can always be for the better, and in your case, it is."

Misao smiled, "R-Really?"

"Yes, very much so. You may have changed as a person, but yet you are still the same as before in other ways.. That will never become different, because it is apart of you." He replied and released his hand from her shoulder with reluctance.

Misao then smiled brightly and looked away with a blush. He really liked the person that she had grown up to be. Then she held in a giggle as she thought it was Aoshi who raised her to be this person that she was today.

But, what about Hideki? Did he really behold feelings for her as everyone else had thought? She had no idea, and yet, she really cared. Her heart belonged to Aoshi. It always has. To love another would be so strange to her because, to put it bluntly, she has never loved anyone more than she did Aoshi.

Either way, whoever she loved, someone's heart was going to break in the end. And she wasn't ready for that.

Misao sighed all of a sudden and frowned.

Aoshi noticed this and turned to her, "What's the matter?" He asked quietly, not wanting to startle her from her thoughts too much.

"Hm? Oh nothing really. Just thinking, about other things.. It's no big deal though…" She trailed off, looking away and masking her inner confusion the best she could. If anyone knew she was hiding something, it was Aoshi. It always was, and sometimes that could be to her disadvantage.

He didn't believe a single word for a second, and he could bet that she knows this. Aoshi looked ahead of himself and at the flowers and inwardly shrugged. It was ok; if she didn't want to say anything to him right now he would ask her about it later. In the end, he always did.

Misao yawned now, "Oh gosh, it must be really late now." She muttered and leisurely stood up and stretched her arms high toward the sky.

Aoshi stood up also and nodded, "We should get some rest now. Himura and the others will arrive tomorrow." He said and waited for her to finish stretching so that she would walk with him. What he said had Misao feeling a pang in her heart. Whenever she heard from people here that Kenshin and Kaoru were coming, it was because of this new person they needed to defeat.

It was then that reality of everything had just hit her. Hideki was supposedly in love with her, and Aoshi was not. Misao had changed, and yet she had the slightest feeling Aoshi still did not seek out into her what he was looking for in a woman to love. Was Misao just going to give up? Did she already?.. She thought she had.. but soon discovered.. as her mind gave up, her heart did not. It was strong and certain of what it felt. She loved Aoshi, plain and simple. But did he know? Did he know this simple thing she showed him in her actions each day.. that she loved him and no one else?

Her and her friends, along with the entirety of Japan, were all in danger. Misao felt her anger burn in her heart for a mere second. She just didn't want to fight anymore! As of right now she felt so weak and vulnerable to which she didn't know the reason why. 'It's not fair!.. It's not..'

Misao turned to Aoshi and stood by his side once they made it to her room first.

Sighing sadly, she did something that was out of her control, and hugged Aoshi around his waist tightly. She wanted to hold onto him for as long as she could, before she would completely lose him to someone, or anything else. She gasped in a breath and shook. Her voiced cracked very evidently, "Th-thank you… for everything."

Aoshi's body stiffened momentarily. He felt her strong, and yet frail grip around him, as if she was holding on with uncertainty. Something in her voice made his heart pang with guilt and sadness for her somehow. What exactly did she mean by this? And by thanking him for everything? At hearing the clear pain in her tone, he subconsciously encircled his arms around her shoulders instantly. Aoshi felt himself tighten his hold when hers loosened, even as she didn't mean for it to.

"Misao…" Was all that left his mouth. He knew what he wanted to say, what he wanted to ask, however the words could not find his voice. All he was aware of right now, was that he found himself in comfort in this young girl's arms. As of right now, Aoshi felt his heart go out to this woman who cared about him so much. He could not remember the last time anyone showed him so much kindness all at once. It meant a lot more to him than anyone will ever know.

Engulfed in the darkness of the Aoiya, save for some moonlight which beamed through windows nearby in the hall they were in, both Aoshi and Misao felt inwardly closer to one another.

Misao felt her sadness build, 'Even as I hold him so tightly right now, he is still so far out of my reach it seems.' This was a feeling she could not shake.

She fought back a loud sob and was slowly pulling away as she kept murmuring with her head down, "Sorry, I'm sorry."

Aoshi felt her move back and his arms stayed in place, though now were gliding on her arms as she pulled away. He did not want her to, though did nothing to stop it, "There is nothing to be sorry for. Tell me what's wrong. I know something is bothering you, and I have an idea of what it may be." He raised his hand to her shoulder.

Misao shook her head vigorously, "No-no, no. Nothing is bothe-… Aoshi.. I.." She was torn. She wanted him to know that she would have rather been on that date with him than Hideki any day. She wanted him to know that he came first. She wanted him to know all these things, and yet, knew it would not make a difference of how he felt about her. _'You're my best friend Aoshi…'_ The painful truth made a pang at her heart and she took a step back to her door, opening it behind her. She tried to smile her brightest smile to him, "I'm ok Aoshi. Goodnight." She said timidly while bowing politely to her friend and leader.

She stepped in and didn't look back, for if she did, she would be lost in his beautiful azure eyes ceaselessly. She closed the shoji behind her so softly it didn't make a sound.

Aoshi still stood there. He didn't want to leave her side, not at all. After about a minute, he tore his eyes from their serene gaze and decided to retire to his room as well. His mind played the scenes of their embrace and he found himself missing it. He stepped closer to the door, laying his hand flat on it where he knew Misao was still leaning against it on the other side.

He spoke softly, "Misao… I will not make you tell me what is on your mind… Whatever it troubling you, though I think I know what it is… Regardless, just realize, you can tell me anything. You must be aware of this." He finished and reluctantly pulled his hand away. He turned and felt his feet guide him to his room. He knew he would figure out what else was bothering Misao, it wasn't just about fighting. Something in his instinct told him it was about Hideki as well. Could it be possible… that she was developing feelings for the boy, and was afraid to tell Aoshi?

The bright smile that Misao had given him was, unknown to her, truly and undoubtedly full of love for him, and yet was still so empty that it hurt to watch her…

* * *

Misao leaned against the shoji door behind her with a newfound weakness that she was surprised she could remain standing as of right now. Her bangs covered her eyes as the moon lit up the night with a glow that was ever so calm and pure.

Misao was in so much love with Aoshi. She knew this all her life. Why was she so nervous and suddenly felt the need to 'confirm' it now? Did she not have the same love for him as she did now? Was it _'puppy love'_ as everyone had said it to be a couple of years ago?

No. It couldn't be. She did love him, but it was just a little girl's daydream crush years ago. Now she felt her heart beat fast and her palms glisten near his presence. That never used to happen.

Misao looked up and sighed. She gently pushed herself from the door with her hands and walked to her small nightstand. She lit a candle that was on the corner of and looked into her mirror as she undid her hair and brushed it.

She yawned once more and suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion take over her body. It seems she had ignored her body's plea to rest and now it was taking its toll on her. She carelessly plopped down on her futon and thought about Aoshi more before falling asleep.

Misao was in deep love and she knew it. She absolutely loved it too. She treasured this feeling, a feeling that lets you forget your troubles and worries. She loved Aoshi for who he was, and for nothing else. His eyes, carrying a deep dominance that was intimidating and yet so attractive in her mind. He did not care what others thought of him. He did not go out of his way to get people to like him, he was not fake. Aoshi was real in his thoughts and feelings; he was just a real person. He was, every inch, a real man and she loved him for being real like he was. After all, to Misao, the greatest happiness in life is the certainty that we are loved, loved for being ourselves.


	6. The Beginning of a Journey

**Author's Note: **Wow after a month of not updating I feel like a total mean person. . Sorry for that everyone. Thank you all so much for reviewing, I love you all! And look school is almost over! In to days to be exact! Which means more updating and more fics from me! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

**Chapter Six: The Beginning of a Journey**

The dark and murky, old-fashioned mansion was filled with no people, save for a few that lurked around here and there. This was their current hideout for the time being. Matsuo's last lair like this was set ablaze and burnt to the ground by enemies of theirs, and still managed to escape here. They will have their revenge in due time of course, but they needed a plan for now, and somehow it wouldn't be all that hard.

With tress of the tallest height surrounding the mansion, it could not be seen so easily by people who did not take a second glance in its direction. It was well hidden, though could still be easily spotted if someone tried hard enough. Well, it was all they could make due of for right now.

Inside the mansion, one single lord looked down upon his minions with a blank expression, his eyes darting from corner to corner for a time. He was a strong spirit, yet felt himself at the slightest moments to going mad. So filled with rage and revenge could do that to a person if those needs were not met. And for him, it had been too long.

"Lord Matsuo." Spoke a servant.

The lord blinked his eyes, giving off that only signal that he was listening.

"Might I ask why, you are trying to overthrow Japan. That lord Shishio could not because Battousai had beaten him, are you sure he will not defeat you as well my lord?" He asked, now beginning to regret what he was saying.

Matsuo glared at him, "Fool, do not inform me of things I already am well aware of. Japan is in great need of a powerful leader like myself to be its guide. These imprudent people cannot think for themselves and are just a herd of mindless animals.. do you not realize the power and respect I would gain? Every single being would know my name and shiver with fear at its dominant rule once it was spoken aloud." His eyes danced with wicked excitement, "As for Battousai, I have a plan for him and his associates."

His voice even sounded as though it could only belong to a monster with lust for only conquest and nothing more, creating the disaster that is eternally repeated in order to fulfill its evil desires. Did this world not have enough suffering in it already? Why must there be another evil here? No one knew, certainly not. But, it was still not desired by any innocent person, and yet, it remained here alive and breathing.

Matsuo shook his head nonchalantly and his servant watched the lord's eyes blazing as he spoke in a lower tone that nearly frightened him, "I will lead this country and punish those dearly who will not bow to me... I will have power, more power… I promise God this."

* * *

Misao groaned in her futon. Her little figure was covered in blankets and made her form appear like a small mountain. The sun was, in her opinion, _way_ too bright this morning.

She glanced out her window with one eye, then hid under the covers again, "Go away." She threatened silently in a muffled voice to the flaming star in the sky as if, by some amazing and unbelievable miracle, that it would do just that.

Then as fast as lightning, she jolted up in a sitting position. Her blankets went flying in all directions as she covered her messy hair with her hands in frustration, "I forgot Himura, Kaoru, and the others are coming today!"

She literally jumped up with renewed strength and energy and fixed her futon properly as fast as she could, her multi-tasking skills would be mot necessary as of this morning. The sun had just risen, which meant Aoshi, Okina, and a few other occupants of the Aoiya are awake at this time as well. She quickly walked to her closet and found her training yukata. She would have to do her morning workout fast today. She had company coming over soon.

Misao changed into her training yukata and brushed her hair into a low ponytail. She threw her kimono in her hamper for Okon to pick up and wash. With that done Misao rushed out her door and ran in the hallway.

She saw Okon in the hallway as she ran past her.

"Misao, you're up late, Kenshin and the others will be here later you know."

Misao nodded in annoyance as she turned a corner, "I know that Okon, I'm up now aren't I?" She muttered and made it out of the hallway and into the kitchen area before Okon could have a chance to answer the feisty girl. Misao had noticed that Okon was carrying a basket full of clothing. She just shrugged her shoulders. Okon must be up to her room next to pick up her laundry that needed to be washed clean.

As she walked hurriedly into the kitchen, she saw Aoshi drinking tea as Shiro and Kuro talked with one another. She guessed Omasu was washing dishes or something further in the kitchen of the Aoiya to be ready for guests to show up soon.

Aoshi looked her way, "Good morning Misao."

The energetic young girl nearly tripped as she halted to a stop and looked at Aoshi, "Um, good morning Aoshi." She replied quietly and blushed held her hands tightly behind her back nervously. She didn't know why, but she felt self-conscious around him at the moment, that always seemed to be happening all the time recently, and she knew why. Memories of last night and their little talk came to mind, until her thoughts were interrupted when Kuro spoke up.

"Misao, don't you know that Kenshin and the others are coming? Get ready." Said Kuro.

Misao practically growled, I mean c'mon now, did she look like an idiot! She knew this already and didn't need to be reminded of it once by Okon, let alone twice by Kuro.

"I know." She said through gritted teeth and walked hurriedly out of the kitchen and towards the exit of the Aoiya, forgetting about her silly behavior towards Aoshi.

Misao walked outside of the Aoiya, the wind blowing somewhat. Misao closed her eyes to welcome it as she kept walking. She loved this light breeze in the day time.

Misao stopped walking and slowly poised her body in a fighting posture. She concentrated her energy and punched the air with all her strength. Misao punched and kicked the air; now combining different moves and was soon enough breaking a sweat.

After blocking, punching and more sweating, Misao landed perfectly on her feet, arms and legs in proper position, as they should be. She gradually stood straight and looked up at the blue heavens. 'I should discontinue this for now.' She decided to go ahead and cease her training for the morning and walked to the bath house as she wiped sweat from her forehead with her arm.

The young ninja quickly stripped herself of her outfit and got her bath ready. She folded her clothes quickly and carelessly tossed them in a corner as she brought out a bath yukata from one of the shelves of the bathhouse. Once the tub was full, Misao sighed happily as she felt her body numb at the quick contact with the steaming hot water.

In truth, other than the garden out back, this is was one of Misao's favorite places of where she would be consumed in deep thought. She laid her head back against the wall of the tub and closed her eyes.

'I have to focus; Himura and the others didn't come here for only a simple visit. We have a new enemy on our hands and can't risk taking it lightly like we have many times before.' She thought with concern. Misao wasn't really the best of fighters when she was her sixteen year old weasel self. But now that Aoshi was back, ever since he came home to her, Misao's way of thinking had changed.

Misao wasn't one to overlook matters of things, well, at least not anymore. She had grown wiser and stronger over the two years that it amazed everyone she knew since her childhood, even herself.

The young ninja couldn't believe how much she progressed in her fighting abilities, knowledge, and height! She was proudly three inches taller now than when she was sixteen. And damn near everything else she guessed. Her body had grown to fit these newfound capabilities as well. That's right; Misao was no lanky girl of sixteen any longer, but now a graceful, fully developed young adult.

Misao thought about Kenshin and Kaoru. They were currently in love and happily married, with a son too. Sano and Megumi had swallowed their pride and gotten together also, for it was what they both really wanted, deep down. But of course knowing them, something like love had been too long hidden.

And Yahiko? He wasn't as much of a brat as he used to be. That was a real surprise to everyone because that's, for the most part, what he's known for.

Misao wiped some stray hair away from her face and suddenly frowned. The water was becoming cold even though Misao wanted to stay in it longer. She shrugged her shoulders and got out nonetheless.

She put her yukata on and dried her hair the best she could before retiring to her room. Once finished, she walked out of the bathhouse and towards the hallway that led to her room. She went inside and closed her shoji door shut behind her.

Misao wondered where Aoshi was and decided to go look for him after she was appropriately dressed.

She suddenly felt way too lazy to look in her closet and decided on what other kimono she wanted to wear, so she looked around for the pile of clean clothes Okon always dropped off after she had washed and dried them.

And sure enough, she saw a familiar pink and green kimono that she grew very fond of wearing. It was very comfortable, fit her with ease. (A/N: Imagine it's the one Sango wears on Inuyasha I guess.. I always thought it was cute  )

She sighed contentedly and changed into the kimono. Afterwards she brushed her hair and fixed it in a low ponytail this time instead of the half that she had done. She did a double-take into her mirror and took the ribbon out that held her hair together, letting all of it tumble around her shoulders. 'Oh, it wouldn't hurt to just leave it down all day' She thought with a small smile.

Misao slipped her feet in her sandals and walked to her shoji door to leave her room and see what everyone else was up to before their guests arrived.

As Misao stepped out of her room she closed the shoji door and turned around, only to bump into someone.

'Gosh, let me guess, who in the world it could possibly be?' Misao thought and rolled her eyes, but she smiled too, for she liked bumping into this certain person. "Sorry Aoshi." She mumbled and stepped back. She looked at him and saw him smile a bit.

He shook his head vaguely, "There's no need for it. This happens quite too frequently to start apologizing now isn't it?" He stated and didn't know that he was the source of Misao's giggle. She fidgeted her fingers, feeling her palms grow sweaty by now.

She nodded, "I couldn't agree with you more." She smiled genuinely, "So, are Himura and the others here yet?" She asked anxiously.

How they were standing in front of her door again reminded the both of them of last night's events and how Misao was so overcome with different emotions. Aoshi did not want to pry into her business, but he was really worried about her. However, he would find his answers soon enough. Just not now. Now did not seem right.

"Not yet, but they'll arrive no later than in an hour." He replied matter-of-factly.

Misao nodded her head, "Ok, let's go and see if breakfast is ready. I'm sure they'll be hungry by the time they get here." She said and led the way to the kitchen.

Aoshi nodded and followed her.

As he followed Misao to their destination, he unexpectedly felt guilty for her. He knew that she vas well aware that this was no mere visit between friends, even as she very much tries to deny it. Though, they were here for a reason, which is to plan about how they will overpower this new enemy they are will soon be up against.

Aoshi and Misao knew that this was going to be a long, hard, and painful journey that they must battle to win. And like the old saying goes, every journey of a thousand miles begins with a strong single step.


	7. A Memorable Reunion

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for reviewing I love you! This chapter is just the reunion of their friends and everything like that. But dun dun dun! More action is to come in the next chapter and you're all going to love it! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

**Chapter** **Seven: A Memorable Reunion**

While Aoshi and Misao walked to the kitchen, Misao just thought of something that had come to her mind before, and so turned to ask Aoshi about it, "Hey Aoshi, how come you still refer to Himura as Battousai sometimes? That's not who he is anymore." She had recalled a time not too long ago when Aoshi kept calling Kenshin, Battousai, and she had no idea why.

Aoshi looked at her with a slight shrug, "Old habits die hard, I suppose." He said quietly. He knew very well that Kenshin was no battousai anymore, but that's what he had always called him in the past. It was who Kenshin was all about, and still is, deep inside. And Aoshi would often forget that the past has changed.

Misao smiled nonetheless, "Oh, well it's alright. But I don't know if he'll be comfortable with you calling him that so I just wanted to make sure you call him by what he wishes to be called while he's here." Misao said politely.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Aoshi looked ahead of himself again.

The two made it down the stairs and down that hallway, "Good morning everyone!" Misao announced as she entered the kitchen, leading Aoshi in as well.

Omasu turned around from stirring something in a pot, "Good morning Misao, Aoshi." She said sweetly and nodded to them. They nodded back as Okon came into the kitchen, "Morning." She said and stretched her arms over her head.

"Okon, why are you so tired? You were awake earlier." Misao said as she became confused. She remembered quite frequently Okon had been cleaning around the place like she always did.

"Yes I know, I just took a nap after I did the laundry is all." She said and walked to Omasu to see if she required help with anything.

Misao shrugged and looked for Shiro and Kuro, "Hey, where are the other guys?" She turned her head around to search the entire kitchen.

"They went to fish at the lake and bring us back some lunch." Said Omasu and wiped her hands on her apron that was around her waist.

Misao nodded in understanding, then she heard faint voices from the front of the Aoiya, well, more like yelling. First, it sounded like am angry young boy, and Misao smiled and shook her head once she discovered who the voice belonged to.

"Shut up Sano! That is not true! I do _not_ wet the bed; I'm almost thirteen years old for heaven's sake! " Shouted a clearly upset young boy.

Misao gasped with delight, "They're here!" and ran to the entrance of the Aoiya. Aoshi followed slowly behind and smiled at the younger girl's enthusiasm. Her energy always, in a way, perked him up when he really needed it to.

Aoshi still looked after Misao as she ran ahead. She was really happy wasn't she? Well, he couldn't blame her; they haven't seen Kenshin and the others for nearly a year. Aoshi suddenly thought about Misao's new 'appearance' and knew the others would comment about it. He became somewhat nervous for the young woman; she wasn't really the kind of person to crave attention and be the center of it. That's when he felt the need to in a way protect her from it, but knew there was sort of nothing he could do about it, but just hope one of the guys didn't teaser her about anything. Oh well, he thought it wouldn't so much of a big deal as he was making it seem.

As Misao was on her way to welcome her friends, she all of a sudden remembered about Kenji, Kenshin and Kaoru's son. She saw the infant boy when he was born, but now she wondered how he looked now. She couldn't wait to see if he would look more like Kaoru or Kenshin.

Misao slowed down and started walking until she stopped as a thought came to her mind. Was she ever going to have a child of her own? Misao was now of the age to be married and start her own family. She wondered if it would be Aoshi who was to become the father of her child in the future.

Misao shook her head and ran again, she would think of this matter another time.

The young ninja girl burst through the doors and smiled as she saw her friends walking toward her. Aoshi stopped just behind her and watched also as Misao started waving to Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Himura!" Misao yelled excitedly and ran to them.

Karou heard a deeper feminine voice she barely recognized and looked to the woman who ran towards her. Kaoru only stood there as a smile appeared on her lips, "M-Misao? You look so different!" She exclaimed positively as Misao hugged her, being careful not to harm the baby in her arms. "Yeah, it's me alright." She giggled and she looked at Kenji. Kaoru went on, "You've changed so much! You look wonderful Misao." The older woman commented with a genuine smile.

Misao blushed, but then smiled at Kaoru, "Thanks, you do as well Kaoru."

Misao looked down at the little baby in Kaoru's arms, "Well hello little Kenji." She said and touched his small hand. Kenji screamed with excitement and took a hold of her hand. "Gosh Himura, he looks just like you." Said Misao and smiled at him. Kenshin smiled back. He had quite a hint of pride in his eyes. It seemed to Misao that Kenshin had heard this statement about Kenji many times before, and he loved it each time it was said to him. He smiled at her kindly, "It's great to see you all again, Misao."

"No way... Weasel?" Sano and Yahiko asked in disbelief. Megumi rolled her eyes, "They haven't grown up since the last time we all saw each other so don't be expecting any good manners from them quite yet." The doctor stated with a casual light flip of her hair.

The guys seemed to protest though, "We have too grown up!" Both Sano and Yahiko shouted back at her. Megumi laughed and suddenly stopped with a smirk, "Sure you have..."

Once Sano and Yahiko made sure they 'won' the fight, they looked at Misao once again. But seeing as there was already a woman next to Kaoru and looking at the baby, they could only assume it was the weasel herself.

Misao was making funny faces at the Kenji who was laughing and pointing at her. She stopped and frowned, "Stop staring guys, it's me." Misao said angrily as she released Kenji's hand gently. After Sano soon came out of his reverie he asked, "Geez Misao, when did you get so... so... womanly?" Megumi sighed and put a hand on her forehead. Oh, some things would never change.

"Wh-what!" Misao shouted and was about to attack him but Aoshi lay a hand on her shoulder, "Misao, I don't think Megumi would appreciate healing Sagara all through the night if you defeated him all too quickly right now." He said casually.

Misao looked up at him and smirked with delight, "Yeah, I guess you're right about that." She smirked at him as Aoshi smiled vaguely and he removed his hand from her.

Kaoru, Kenshin, and Megumi all agreed with a nod of their head, but the Sano soon caught on to what the ninja leader was talking about, "Hey what did you just say?" Sano asked threateningly. Megumi grabbed him by the shoulders, "Don't you start Sano, we just got here and I don't feel like treating your wounds just yet like he said."

Sano growled and just turned around to face the other way, muttering about how everyone is always against him, Yahiko chuckled. Kenshin smiled and looked at the Aoiya, "How have things been around here?"

"Oh it's been pretty much the same, Himura." Said Misao and continued to hug everyone as Sano cooled off.

When the hugs and greetings were all done and taken care of, Misao motioned for them all to follow her, "Well come on inside, I'm sure all of you are hungry." Sano and Yahiko paid attention at this, "Food!" They shouted and ran towards the Aoiya.

Kaoru sighed and switched Kenji from her left side to her right, "Those two will just never quit." Megumi nodded and walked to the Aoiya beside Misao and Kaoru.

Aoshi and Kenshin were left walking behind the girls on the way to the Aoiya at a slower pace. Kenshin knew all too well why he and the others were here and he didn't like it. He sighed now; it was déjà vu all over again. "I wish we were here under different circumstances. Isn't that right, Aoshi.." The former wanderer stated almost silently. Aoshi knew instantly what the man was talking about, and thought how Misao knew this as well.

"Yes, Himura." Aoshi replied with the same tone in his voice. He almost called him battousai but had quickly caught himself. He thought Kenshin knew he was about to say it too, but wasn't too sure.

Kenshin had in fact kept up with his training as he was bound to do as being a swordsman. It was in his blood, to just hold the hilt of his sword felt like an extension of his body. It was how every true swordsman felt. Nevertheless, Kenshin decided to change the subject, seeing as how no one grew happy at the thought of going into battle, "Misao has changed a lot, that she has."

Aoshi smiled inwardly, "Yes, and I'm very proud of her." Kenshin smiled brightly at this. He knew that Aoshi had _always_ been proud of her. He just didn't show it very often until recently. Kenshin in a way felt honored to be told this so clearly from Aoshi, who does not speak of praise about anyone close to him so often, but surely felt it everyday for Misao. It was in his own silent way of confirming that he and Kenshin were becoming better comrades.

* * *

Megumi glared at the boys, "Will you two try to refrain from eating everything in sight? Misao has been very courteous to you and now this is how you repay her, by eating nearly _all_ her food?" Megumi asked furiously to Sano and Yahiko as they now started to feel guilty. Food was almost covered the entire table. Have they really not learned anything about proper table manners since the last time they last visited their friends at the Aoiya?

Misao raised an eyebrow at the scene and merely shrugged it off, "Oh you two are definitely the same I see." She commented in a murmur as she looked at them.

Aoshi and Kenshin walked in the Aoiya to see food all over the table and Megumi threatening the boys who were looking slightly guilty for their actions. Kenshin sighed and put a hand to his forehead, "How did they manage to make such a big mess in such a short time?" He asked primarily to himself.

Okon and Omasu had said their greetings to their guests and now just watched the scene with slight interest. Everyone calmed down at this and laughed. Misao laughed and playfully hit Yahiko on the shoulder, "Yeah, you can stop hiding behind me now."

Yahiko stopped laughing, not because of what Misao said, when he really looked at her, more intently now, there was something he noticed, "Hold on..." Yahiko trailed off quietly and stood in front of her. Everyone quitted down to see what the boy was going to do or say to Misao. The eighteen year old grew nervous. What the hell was he going to do?

Yahiko slowly brought a flat hand to the top of her head and slowly moved it to his own; Yahiko's smile grew each time he brought his hand from his head to hers.

"HA! I'm taller than you now!"

Everyone sweatdropped except for Kaoru and Aoshi, who just shook their heads and hung them down sadly.

Misao was enraged, "_What!_ No you're _not_, that's.. that's a lie! _I'm_ taller!" She pointed to herself to accent her point. Misao couldn't believe this. How could this little kid have grown so fast? Damn these young teenage boys and their growth spurts. Misao had _always_ been taller than Yahiko a few years ago. And as a result, bullied him around and called him little. Now she feared that it was going to be the other way around. But hey, then again maybe she could be wrong. The boy is growing up, maybe he's matured just a little bit inside there somewhere.

Misao took her own hand to his and her head rapidly, "See? We're the _same_ height! So get over it!" She shouted and turned around to face the opposite direction in annoyance. Everyone just stood and watched the two bicker as they all sighed.

Yahiko only grinned, "Say whatever you want Misao, I'm still taller than you by a centimeter and damn proud of it." Said the young boy as he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked in victory.

"Yeah, I think Yahiko is right, Misao." Sano said casually and double-checked to see if Yahiko was in fact really taller than her. He came and stood Yahiko closer to Misao, all the while putting a hand on their heads to measure.

Misao turned around angrily and was about to punch them but just let her fist fall carelessly by her side and hung her head sown sadly. 'No. Now everyone is taller than me now.' She thought helplessly as Sano and Yahiko began laughing to Misao's dismay. Oh who was she kidding? Misao could not be angry for so long at these people who had become her family. And so she only laughed along with them. After all, it was funny. Even if she was the main reason why.

It was a long time since this building has been filled with pure laughter and it made Aoshi happy.

Aoshi smiled at Misao who was now laughing quieter as Yahiko playfully hit her shoulder and then hugged her afterwards. Misao had smiled as well and gratefully hugged back. This is how life should be. Aoshi wished it were this way forever, but knew it would not be as such. He might as well enjoy this peace he had now, things would be very different, soon enough.


	8. The Crisis Unfolds

**Author's Note:** Omg! Thank you all once again for reviewing for my story! It makes me super duper happy. Lol, well this chapter a lot of action is taking place and someone is about to die! Omfg no I'm not saying anything; you all will just have to read on. Please read and review! Enjoy!

**EcstasyOfSesshoumaru: **I understand what you mean but I just never though of Sano looking at Misao in THAT way.. like, ever, no matter how incredibly beautiful she became. But he is the kind of person to do that I know. But just not to Misao, especially now when he is married. But yeah I knew what you meant, and thanks for your review!

**blacksheep21: **Aw thank you so much! Yeah it's sad, I agree, but that is what the truth of the world was back in those days huh. The peace they worked hard for can't exist forever. It's an unfair truth that still lives on today. Thank you very much for your review!

**Gillian: **Lol, yeah I know what you mean! Well, it's been two years of just living in peace with Misao and his other friends of the Aoiya. And because he has grown more attached to Misao now that she is older (instead of when she was a child), he tends to smile rarely only for her because their friendship is just growing such a stronger bond. And it may be at the peek of a real relationship! But whoa now hold on lol you'll have to read more to find out! Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

**Chapter Eight: The Crisis Unfolds**

Misao sighed tiresomely and put a slender hand smoothly against her forehead, 'That's strange… I feel fine, but I'm so very tired. I hope I'm not getting sick or anything.' She thought as worry tugged at her heart, though not everyone in the room took notice of it quickly.

"When will you grow up, Sano?" Megumi muttered to herself, but loud enough for Sano to hear. Apparently Sanosuke was once again doing something which made Megumi very irritated… which could be pretty much anything the poor guy did. But that didn't stop them from marrying each other. It seems his annoyance in a good way attracted her to him. And Sano couldn't have been happier; he after all, truly loved her, as she truly loved him. He was a real romantic guy when it came to getting the woman he wanted, and that was Megumi.

"What was that?" Sano asked dangerously and turned to his wife with a soft glare. Megumi was far from unnerved by it, "You heard me." She answered calmly and poked his chest with a finger, "When (poke) will (poke) you (poke) grow (poke) up?" She waited to hear his answer.

Sano folded his arms over his chest and looked down at her, "Look here you. I'll have you know, that I have matured quite diligently in the last year." He tried to say in a smart voice and all. Megumi rolled her eyes and smirked, "Believe what you want hon. I'm surprised you even know what the word _diligently_ means." She murmured with a smirk and then left his side to talk to Kaoru. Sano only followed her with his gaze and a mischievous smirk of his own. He would get back at her later.

Yahiko was chuckling behind Sano and suddenly felt a painful punch to his head, "Ow! What was that for?" It appears that old habits would certainly die hard.

Sano just sighed and ignored him, "Geez, now I know how the fox feels. Oh well, doesn't mean I won't stop torturing that beautiful mind of hers." He said with a grin and put his hands in his pockets. Sano loved Megumi no matter how rude and nasty she may act in public, but messing with her head is always something he enjoyed doing, and laughed to himself as he thought of a plan to 'torture his fox' at a later time to get her back.

"You're so stupid." Yahiko muttered and placed a hand on knot upon his head from the hit, gently trying to rub it and make the pain go away.

Kenshin smiled and shook his head, 'I'm glad they haven't changed. It seems like too much has changed ever since two years ago that it has.'

The doctor glanced at Misao and gave her a look of fret, "Misao are you ok? You look a little pale." asked Megumi. She looked at the younger girl and walked closer to her to get a better look.

Misao smiled and shook her head, raising her hands in front of her slightly in protest, "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. Um, but I am awfully tired today. I don't know why though." She didn't want everyone thinking she had gotten a disease or anything, and so tried not to make a big deal of it. Nonetheless, Megumi felt her forehead the back of her hand. Aoshi waited to see what the doctor had to say; hopefully Misao wasn't catching some kind of cold.

While Kaoru played with Kenji in her arms, she looked only over at them with worry, but said nothing. Megumi took her hand away, "I can't assume anything as of yet, just get some rest and maybe we can stop whatever might be coming before it starts." She suggested and motioned for Misao to retreat to her room.

The ninja nodded, "Yes you're right. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." She said and disappeared into the hallway and on the way to her room to get some rest, which sounded really great to her at the moment.

Kaoru looked after her friend in more worry than before, "Megumi, do you really think Misao is getting sick?"

Megumi waved her hand casually to show it was no big deal, "Oh don't worry about it.. She won't even get anything if she gets a lot of rest now and drinks a lot of fluids." The doctor answered and watched as Kaoru nod in final agreement, "Glad to hear that." Aoshi looked away from the girls, he was glad to hear it too.

* * *

Misao walked gradually to her room, almost dragging her feet, which was very unlike her.

Sliding open the light shoji door, she stepped inside and closed it behind her noiselessly. She went to her window and leaned on the sill of it, enjoying the light breeze that blew her way. Misao yawned, '_Why_ am I so tired?' She shrugged, not wanting to think about it, and just sleep instead.

Before leaving the window, something caught her eye from a nearby tree next to the Aoiya. "W-What was that?" She asked in a whisper and held her breath. The wind picked up slightly and she gently pulled back a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 'I can't sense anyone. It must have been an animal or something.' She decided and tried to calm herself down; maybe she was sicker than she had first thought.

But, the figure moved once again, and Misao could clearly see that it was a human. "All right, that's it." She murmured and jumped out of her window. She landed on the ground gracefully, thanks to much of her training, and ran after the mysterious being that was also running away.

"H-Hey! Come back here!" She shouted and continued to run after the dark form. The person was obviously dressed in all black; otherwise Misao would've gotten a better look at this person. And also be able to tell if it was a man or a woman in the least. Though Misao now had a strong feeling that it was a man. The figure was tall and looked strong.

"I said come back, you coward! Why were you around the Aoiya?" Misao shouted again. She was distancing herself away from the Aoiya, as she never stopped running.

The figure ran faster and faster. It ran through gardens, through the trees, across dirt paths and over rocks and bushes.

The person stopped and turned around. Misao stopped running too, much more agitated than before, "Finally! What the hell took you so long to do what I said?" She asked in an enraged voice. "Alright, tell me who you are right now. And don't you dare tell me that you were just passing by because I know that you weren't." She said and got into battle stance. As she ran a moment ago, she had searched inside her pink and green kimono to check and make sure that her weapons were present and not left behind. Thankfully they were all with her.

The figure shrugged slightly and took of its mask. As expected by Misao, it was a grown male. The man smirked, "So, finally caught up to me have you Makimachi Misao?"

Misao faltered at this and subconsciously lowered her guard slightly. "How... How do you know my name?" She asked, now fearing for what this man could possibly know about her. She had never seen this person before in her life, and yet he knew her somewhat. Misao grew nervous, but stood her ground all the same. Breathing heavily now from all of the running, she feared deep down that she was no match for this one man. This idea frightened her, because not so long ago she was able to take down ten bandits on her walk home with Aoshi from the market. Something about him, made her skin crawl.

Next thing she knew, Misao heard his deep voice, "I'll tell you who I am, sure. However, I will only tell you, if you win the fight." He said and got into a battle stance of his own.

"Fight?" Misao asked in whisper and before she knew it, he was running straight for her.

Misao didn't have a chance to swallow her anxiety as she dodged out of the way, what felt to her, was just in time. She staggered back and turned around rapidly to face the man that had attacked her. Misao felt her hair follow the same motion and twirl around her neck and fall back around her shoulders again. She was shocked to say the least, 'This guy is fast.'

The man stood straight and turned around to face her. Once he did, he revealed a katana that was stained with blood at the top. Misao gasped and looked at her arm. Slowly, a cut started to appear on the pink fabric of her kimono, and blood as well. She grimaced vaguely, 'Too damn fast.'

"What's wrong Misao? Did I give you a cut?" The man taunted.

Misao frowned, "Not as much of a cut as I'm gonna give you, bastard." She muttered to and went into her battle stance once again. Misao concentrated her energy and was now remembering everything the Oniwabanshu group had taught her. 'Hannya, please have faith in the fighting abilities that you have taught me for so long back then. I need to not be frightened now. I'm stronger than this.'

The young ninja ran toward him. Once she was right in front of him and he was about to attack, but his blade caught no flesh as she stopped and leaned to the side. He was about to turn strike her again when he felt searing pain in his back. He slowly looked behind him to see that Misao had a kunai driven in him deeply.

Misao back flipped out of the way and landed about ten feet away from him. She watched him try and get the kunai out of his back. He had not let out so much as a painful grunt as he was doing this. 'He-He's not in pain?... Or is he just holding it in?' She wondered and took a small step back and think of what she would do next. Then, she took that same step towards him again, 'I will not show weakness, no matter how much I am afraid, I must stand my ground.'

"You'll pay for that, Misao." He said and pulled the kunai out of his back and threw it as far away as he could and faced Misao once again.

"How?..." Misao wondered aloud, but the man didn't answer her as he started to run toward her again.

* * *

Kaoru sighed with a soft smile, "I think someone needs a nap." She sang to Kenji in her arms as he rubbed his eyes. Kenshin smiled and watched Kaoru take Kenji to a room so she could put him to bed.

Aoshi watched the scene with slight interest; it still seems unbelievable that the Hitokiri Battousai had a family. Aoshi was sure everyone in Japan didn't see that one coming. He turned his head from them now and looked outside a window nearby.

"I said give it to me Sano." Yahiko said in an angered voice.

"Why should I? For all we know, you're just gonna hurt yourself... again." Replied the tall brown haired man.

"That was one time! And Kenji would've gotten hurt if I didn't save him from it!"

Apparently, Yahiko had just gotten a katana and was now practicing it with the help from Kenshin and Kaoru, but mostly Kenshin since Kaoru was always taking care of Kenji more often than she practices swordsmanship like she used to.

Sano sighed at the boy in front of him and raised the sword, which was still in its sheath, above his head for Yahiko to get it.

Yahiko grumbled, but then smirked, "Ha, I can get that no problem. I have cat-like reflexes." He said and made a jump to get it. After about four tries, Sano sighed and just hit Yahiko on the head with it, and the young boy fell down.

"Yeah, _dead_ cat-like reflexes." Sano responded as he looked down at the fallen boy.

Aoshi remained as he was the entire time while Kenshin was telling Sano to give the sword back before Yahiko gets even angrier. He wondered if Misao was alright. Aoshi was about to stand up and go check on her when Kaoru burst into the room, "M-Misao is gone." She said worriedly.

"What? Where is she?" Aoshi stood up. Kenshin frowned at Kaoru's frantic expression; he never liked it when she was worried like this. Sano and Yahiko paid attention at this now when Sano gave the younger boy back his sword.

Kaoru furrowed her brow in worry and let out a helpless whimper as she looked behind herself again to really se if Misao was gone. She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders and shook her head vigorously.

Aoshi left the living area and went right passed Kaoru toward Misao's room. When he arrived to the entrance of it he saw that her curtains were blowing in the wind from her open window and he looked out of it. He sensed anxiety and fright. He now knew that either Misao was kidnapped or must have taken off in pursuit of someone, but if so, then who and why?

Aoshi walked back out of her room and stood in front of everyone who was in the hallway now, "Everyone remain here, I'm going to find her."

* * *

When the mysterious man had gotten close enough to Misao, she predicted his next move by the beginning of his technique, and ducked. Misao was on the ground and she rolled away from him. He had meant to kick her, but she had dodged it. "You are a better fighter than I thought, Misao."

"Yeah well, years of training will do that for you." She answered back and slid to the side, trying to knock him down with a powerful kick to the shins.

"So it seems, let's just see how many years that is exactly." He said and readied his katana as he dodged her moves. Misao jumped up and came into battle stance again, letting him know she was ready for anything.

He ran towards her yet again and Misao brought out many kunai. With a flick of her wrist, her kunai spread apart and appeared to be like a fan. Misao flicked her arm swiftly and her weapons flew straight to her enemy. He dodged to the side, missing most of them, but a few caught his arm and he flinched.

He spun around and grasped his katana tight. Misao was going to dodge it, but he predicted this and struck his sword to the place she was going to dodge from him. Misao felt immense pain on her side. Misao let out a groan of pain and quickly hugged her waist. She shuddered and fell to her knees. She knew that the wound was not only long, but it was deep too. She felt her warm blood appear on her clothing and she gasped weakly.

Misao slowly looked down and removed her arms from her waist to only reveal blood everywhere. Her hair fell about her face and stuck to her sweaty forehead and neck.

"No, not now..." She murmured and fell face down on the ground, still hugging her waist loosely now that she was loosing consciousness.


	9. Out Of Time

**Author's Note: **OMG wow thank you for reviewing! Ha yes I love ending in cliffhangers XD. C'mon! You all know that it makes the story better! Lol, but don't worry, that doesn't mean I'm going to do it all the time… or does it! Lol, you'll see.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

**Chapter Nine: Out Of Time**

The situation remained as it was before. Misao had fallen beneath this man's sword, and she was unconcious from her injury caused by it. No one could save her now. She was all alone. All alone for this man to do away with her, kill her. Was there any hope for her now?

"You were quite a competition for me Misao, but I have won, and I shall claim my reward now." He said and sheathed his katana. He took hold of her shoulders and turned her around. Misao now lay on her back and her head rolled to the side carelessly. He was about to pick her up and carry her away until someone spoke.

"Get away from her now." Said a low and enraged voice that could freeze anyone's heart to ice in an instant.

The man turned around to find Aoshi, who had just arrived and glaring intensely at the man who was about to pick up Misao.

"Oh, so you've come to rescue her, have you not?" He asked Aoshi with a smirk on his lips, still at his spot on the ground holding Misao by the shoulders.

Aoshi did not answer back as he lifted one hand up to the hilt of one of his Kodachi. "Get away from her and fight me." Aoshi demanded in his dangerously low voice. 'Who is this person?' Aoshi wondered and asked him, "Who are you? Tell me your name and who sent you."

The man laughed, "Your little Misao here just asked me the same thing before we fought. I told her that I would reveal my identity if she won, and she clearly lost." He looked at the fallen girl lying in his arms, "And even I did tell her, she wouldn't hear me. That's such a shame." He chuckled disturbingly.

Aoshi scoffed at his behavior, 'Idiotic psycho…' He looked over to Misao. He hoped that she was ok, but he couldn't tell from his distance. Aoshi felt his old duty of heart return. In that past, Aoshi had always rescued Misao from certain death. But that was a long time ago. Now, this was the first time, in a long time, that Aoshi needed to come to her rescue again. And that felt strangely good to him.

Aoshi unsheathed his kodachi and readied it.

The man laughed once more, "Very well, we shall battle. And the same rules apply to you. If you win, I'll tell you who I am and who I work for. But if I win, I keep the girl."

Aoshi did not answer. There was no way in Heaven or Hell that this guy would simply take Misao and run off with her. Aoshi would be damned if he let that happen.

What Aoshi didn't know, was that this man he was about to fight, served the next greatest threat to Japan.

_Lord Matsuo sat in his large and silent dojo. It was dark and filled with lit candles on the walls of the inside. Matsuo sat in the center and meditated. After about an hour he opened his eyes. _

_"Houko."_

_The servant did not move from where he stood outside the shoji doors, "Yes Master Matsuo?" _

_"Send him in." He replied._

_Houko nodded and walked away._

_Lord Matsuo smirked, "Shishio, you were such a fool. You could not take down the entire Oniwabanshu and the Hitokri Battousai." He said aloud to himself as though he were talking about the weather._

_Through the dim lighting in the room, Matsuo saw a shadowed figure standing before the shoji door_

_"Enter." He said in reply and after bowing, the man did so._

_The man he had called for walked to Matsuo slowly and then sat in front of him._

_"I have a job for you." He started and the man in front of him nodded. "Travel to where the Oniwabanshu are located and fight their leader, his name is Shinomori Aoshi."_

_The man paused for a moment, "What is his history my Lord? The name sounds familiar. Was he the leader of the Oniwabanshu group?"_

_"Yes, he was their leader for years, but then after the death of his most loyal of comrades he went into solitude from the world and practically turned into a devil, building up an immense hatred for Battousia, wanting the title of the strongest for his men. He gained a temporary alliance with Shishio after he was told that he would have a chance to fight Battousai again, he turned against his comrades and fought against Battousai and anyone else who stood in his way because of his own selfish ambition. During that time, the Oniwabanshu had a new leader for the time being, her name is Makimachi Misao. After Shinomori's battle with the Battousai, he was beaten, and went back to his comrades and take his place as leader again. And they along with Battousai defeated Shishio."_

_The man nodded in full understanding, "I see. Yes it's all clear now."_

_"Fight against the two leaders and report back to me immediately."_

_"As you wish, my Lord." He said and left to do as ordered of him. Lord Yutaka hung his head down, "That's right Shinomori, I know everything about you. And that will be your ultimate downfall."…_

"Let's go, Shinomori." He said and charged at him. Aoshi pulled out his kodachi. Since it was very good in defense rather than offense, he was glad this guy made the first move. 'His last move,' Aoshi had thought.

The fight began and Aoshi shielded himself with his kodachi from the man's deadly katana. The collision created a deafening metal clash for a single moment and faded into nothingness once the swords were separated once more. As Aoshi distracted him when he raised his sword up, he sneaked a powerful kick to the man's gut and saw that his adversary clutched his stomach with his free arm.

"Y-You. I'll get you for that." He seethed and released his arm from his stomach that didn't give the impression to be in pain anymore. Aoshi was somewhat surprised by this, but of course didn't show it. He continued when he saw Aoshi steal a quick glance at Misao who still seemed to be unconscious.

"What's wrong Shinomori? Upset that I hurt your woman there? Don't worry; she'll be taken care of soon enough. But for now, I'm going to play with you for a while longer."

Aoshi scoffed, "Are words your only other weapon? Stop talking and fight." He said and ran towards his enemy. This time, the merciless killer was prepared for Aoshi's attack and readied himself with a self-assured smirk.

It all happened so quickly.

The katana was so close to reaching Aoshi's arm, that he felt the sharp wind of the blade that made his heart skip a beat. He had dodged it just in time.

Aoshi brought his kodachi in front of him as a shield for the moment when his opponent attacked with immense force. The blades crashed together as one again. Aoshi pushed his sword against his to the right to get it out of his way, and he promptly brought it back in front of him and thrust it in the direction of the man's chest.

He was quick to dodge, but received a thin cut across his chest. Once he was a safe distance from Aoshi, he looked down at his minor wound and glared at it, but then relaxed. "Hmph, you know what the sad thing for you is about this Shinomori?"

Aoshi didn't move.

"It's that this will probably be the most damage you'll be able to do to me for the duration of this battle."

Aoshi still made no move, "We'll see about that."

With his kodachi ready, he was about to attack, but then saw someone out of the corner of his eye and so looked there. And of all people, he saw that Hideki was there, trying to see if Misao was all right.

'Why is he here?' He asked himself curiously.

"What the hell are you looking at!" His opponent yelled and headed for him in a fast sprint with his katana in position for his next technique. Aoshi looked at him just when he swung his katana toward his face, and ducked. After a few moments, the look of realization spread across his features. Had another second passed, Aoshi could have had his head cut deeply and instantly killed. This man was too fast.

Hideki was trying desperately to understand the situation at hand. Aoshi and some other guy were fighting each other, and Misao was obviously hurt incredibly bad to be in an unconscious state as she is now.

"Oh Misao, what happened to you?" He whispered and brought her in his lap and placed pressure on her bleeding wound. He tore off the sleeve of his red hakama. He tied it tight enough around her wound to stop the bleeding as much as possible.

He looked up at the fight taking place just yards before him, 'I wonder how Aoshi and Misao got themselves into this dilemma in the first place.'

Aoshi punched the man in the face, knocking him to the ground temporarily and now looked at Hideki, "Leave with Misao to the Aoiya and have her friends there heal her wounds. Go now."

Hideki hesitated at first, not expecting Aoshi to talk to him at the moment, with him fighting someone and all. Then he nodded quickly and gathered Misao in his arms carefully. He walked as fast as he could passed Aoshi and the man who was now beginning to stand up. Aoshi made sure that Hideki and Misao were out of sight, once he couldn't sense their ki anymore, he continued the battle.

* * *

What seemed like a half hour later, both opponents were breathing deeply from their seemingly nonstop fighting.

'What's up with this guy? Even after all this time I can't find his weak point.' The killer in black thought as he gradually lowered his katana. However, unbeknownst to him, Aoshi was thinking the exact same thing.

He finally smirked another time and raised his katana again. 'I know what to do.'

After waiting a moment, he ran toward Aoshi and raised his katana high, knowing Aoshi was expecting him to bring it down on him. But suddenly, He swung his katana to the right and instead reached inside his clothing, bringing out his fist he threw some type of sand in Aoshi's face.

Aoshi was so pissed off now. First of all, this guy had hurt Misao. Second, he was too damn fast for Aoshi's liking. And thirdly, relating to his second statement, this man just tricked him and threw sand at him all in a ridiculous instant.

Aoshi grunted in frustration and covered his face with his free arm; the other swung the kodachi at where he first sensed his opponent's ki to be, and felt nothing. 'Damn him.'

He landed and sheathed his katana as he stood behind Aoshi.

"Say goodnight, Shinomori." He said tauntingly, dropping his sword and bringing both his fists together with his fingers intertwined with each other. He brought his arms up and swung them back down with a great force on the back of Aoshi's head. His fists made a loud thud against Aoshi, and he fell on the hard ground, instantly blacking out.


	10. What You Need, You Always Had

**Author's Note: **This fic is turning out to be really good after all huh! now after a lot of thinking and more new idea contemplating, I finally know how I want this story to end. Oh but don't worry, there are quite a few chapters left before the ending comes. I have a lot planned for Aoshi and Misao!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

**Chapter Ten: What You Need, You Always Had**

Aoshi didn't know where he was.

The foremost thing he noticed when he awoke was that he was sitting down in a dark and gloomy type of room. He had a pounding ache on the back of his head and tried to remember what had happened. Then his mind played back the memory of what had occurred just seconds before he was knocked out.

After a few moments of thinking, Aoshi punched the floor, 'I can't believe it, he threw sand in my face.'

He was of course upset to say the least, but he couldn't afford to be right now. He had to find a way to get out of here, and then he can spend as much time being pissed off as he wanted to later when he fights someone again.

His other thought was where Misao could be. And then it hit him that Hideki had taken her to the Aoiya back safely. He was worried. Misao had a bad injury and Aoshi was hoping that Megumi had taken care of it in time. She was also unconscious when he last saw her. Was she awake now and wondering where he was? It was then that he prayed she wouldn't try to find him in this place. It was surely too dangerous, especially after how badly she was hurt.

He rubbed the back of his head and neck as he tried to stand. He staggered slightly at first, but then was very soon able to walk and think straight. He paused for a second, checking his black shinobi gi for his kodachi. He looked in the sheath that he kept both of them in, and saw that they were gone.

'So, he had to take my swords too, did he?'

He sighed in frustration. Now without them, he just had his good old kenpo to get him out of here. Aoshi shrugged. That shouldn't be much of a problem.

* * *

"What? Aoshi's gone?" Misao shouted as she sat up right away and instantly seethed in pain. She hugged herself where her wound was hurting and Megumi gently pushed her back down on the futon.

"Calm down Misao! You don't want the wound to open up again do you?" Megumi said strictly.

Hideki was close by, telling Misao of everything he had witnessed when he had first stumbled upon the battle.

He looked at Misao, "Yes, at first, he told me to bring you here so that Megumi could heal your injuries. I went back there after I dropped you off here and they were both gone." Hideki explained.

Misao remained motionless and didn't speak. She let it all sink in and thought about it. Now, she couldn't believe what she had just heard, 'How could Aoshi have been taken down? Where could he be?'

Misao closed her eyes as she felt Megumi place more bandages around her. 'I must find him. If I just get up and try to look for him now, no one would trust me to be alone. I have to wait until the room is clear.' She realized this was something she would have done a couple of years ago. Storming out of the room to find the one she loved... and without any kind of plan... Oh what a reckless girl she had been.

"I'll come back to check on you in an hour, just rest for now and we'll find out the whereabouts of Aoshi." Megumi said calmly to the young ninja. Misao only nodded, her eyes still closed, the doctor left the room, leaving only Hideki and her alone.

Hideki looked down at her injury that Misao kept both her hands on. The emotion he felt now, was pure guilt. Hideki wished more than anything now that he could have been there in time to save Misao from this. He couldn't stand the fact that he had just come too late. He had to make it up to her. Somehow.

After a few moments, he finally spoke again, "Misao?" He asked softly, not wanting to startle her if she was already asleep.

"Yes?" She asked in a whisper.

He hesitated for a second, "I… I promise that I'll help you find Aoshi. It's the least I can do for you." He said and rubbed the back of his neck, apparently nervous.

Misao opened her eyes at this and turned her head to look at him, "You- you will?" She asked in slight shock.

He chuckled now and sat next to her, looking down in her eyes, "Well yeah, I knew you were going to sneak out as soon as you could without trying to be caught right away, and so I thought I might as well help you."

Hideki remembered when they were younger and how Misao would always sneak around when she was supposed to be grounded or something. Not that he had minded. However, good boy that he was, he always talked to her about it, asking if it was really the right thing to do before he eventually followed through with it anyway without much say in it. He was in a way, her side kick back then. And he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Misao couldn't help but smile so brightly right then. She was so happy at this moment, that someone knew her so well.

'Those days were so long ago.' Hideki thought with a sad smile on his face and he shook his head.

Misao saw this, "What?" She asked him.

"Oh it's nothing really...Just remembering the good old days you and I had together is all."

Misao giggled, "Yeah, we had such a blast together back then didn't we?"

He nodded and silence seemed to consume the room.

They didn't know what to say. Misao closed her eyes again, suddenly feeling herself becoming nervous, 'What could he be thinking?'

The last couple of days replayed in her mind. The time they met at the market, the fight with those ten bandits in the forest, and when they went out to lunch together.

Hideki let his heart go out to this wondrous woman beside him. She was so incredibly brave, much braver than he will ever be. He admired her for her strength and her courage as she protected him from those bandits, when to him, it should have been the other way around. Hideki wanted to protect Misao, and keep her safe, and make her smile. He now understood how Aoshi felt everyday with this young woman. Being with Misao would undoubtedly bring a smile from anyone who was with her, even Aoshi.

As Hideki gazed at Misao's peaceful face, he couldn't help but let his heart wander, 'I... Misao...I think I...'

* * *

News traveled all around the Aoiya and back again. Everyone was evidently shocked, not ever knowing Aoshi to be the one abducted.

Kenshin and Sanosuke sat on the front porch and overlooked the landscape surrounding them. The sun could be seen only above the tree tops, meaning night would come in an hour or two.

Hideki had explained everything to Megumi, and once she was done tending to Misao's wounds, she had told everyone else what was going on.

"Aoshi is missing." Kenshin finally said.

Sano sat straight up, "You mean the guy just took Aoshi away like, what? Kidnapping?" He asked in obvious disbelief. He had never known Aoshi to be taken down so easily before. He had always been secretly kind of intimidated of the leader, to be truthful.

"Yes, Hideki told Miss Megumi and me everything when he came back with Misao when she was badly hurt." The swordsman sighed and looked down, "We've got to find him, but we have no idea of where he could be." Kenshin said softly. He didn't like this at all. Something told him that this as just the beginning of something very awful about to happen.

Sano nodded, "I agree." They both looked down the hall to where Yahiko was in a training room, the two large shoji doors wide open for everyone to see him. He and Kenshin could hear the young boy practicing. Sano never left his soft gaze from the boy, and spoke in a low voice, "I hope none of us have to go into battle again, that's the only thing we all could gladly do without."

As both men watched Yahiko bring that sword down with mechanical force and blazing determination in his eyes, Kenshin could not help but feel pity. 'Another innocent young life is brought into the world of falseness and warfare… What a tragic world we live in…'

* * *

"Ready yet Misao?"

Both she and Hideki were presently getting ready to set out and hopefully find Aoshi. Misao cringed as she was putting on her green and pink kimono that Megumi had washed and dried right after she treated to her wounds. The doctor had even sewed the fabric together that had the lengthily cut on it.

"No not yet. Don't turn around." She said. Hideki stayed where he was. His back was to her as she got dressed, and now, as they were almost ready, he was beginning to obtain second thoughts. However, before he could say anything, Misao spoke up first.

"Remember, we're going back to that place in the forest where Aoshi and I fought the guy."

"Why?"

Misao stopped and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, maybe there's something there… anything at all.. that will give us a clue to where he is... It's our best hope at the moment anyway."

After a few moments, those second thoughts kept poking at his mind until he would speak up about them, "Uh, Misao. I'm starting to think that we shouldn't do this… You know, we could always get the others to help and-"

She clenched her fists firmly, "No... I got Aoshi into this mess." Misao lowered her eyes and shook her head in blame, "Wherever he is now… however he is now.. is my entire fault. No one else's..." She said as she walked up to Hideki. At hearing her footsteps advancing to him he knew it was ok to turn around and face her with a look of uncertainty still.

She smiled this time, "Though, I want to thank you for helping me like this. You know, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to." She trailed off.

"No!" He said loudly and brought his hands on her shoulders quickly and gently, "I'm going to help you Misao, no matter what."

Misao smiled in complete admiration for this man standing before. He was such a good friend, willing to do whatever it took to make sure Misao was happy. "Oh Hideki…" The youthful ninja smiled more and shook her head to rid oncoming tears. "Thank you… so much." Hideki removed a hand from her shoulder and brought it to her cheek, "You don't have to thank me for anything, Misao. I would do anything for you."

Misao's smile quivered and she held her hand on his. What a wonderful selfless man she had come to know and befriend in her life. Oh what would she do without him? Misao's determination to find Aoshi grew so much stronger now that she had a comrade by her side to help her along the way. It was the most she could have ever asked for at that moment and was so grateful to receive it without a second notion.

Without saying any more, Hideki slowly released his hold from her and guided her to the window's opening.

They both jumped out, and ran towards the setting sun to find their friend.

* * *

"Kenji, please stop squirming around." Kaoru pleaded delicately to the young baby boy in her arms. She was getting him ready to take a nap, but he just didn't want to right now. Kaoru giggled, "You just want to play with Mommy all day long don't you?"

After she carefully rocked him back and forth for a few minutes, he was dozing off. This trick had always calmed him down and soon enough he was fast asleep. She gently put Kenji to bed and softly stroked his small cheek. 'I'm so lucky.'

She thought about her best friend Misao. She wondered when the young girl would get married like her and have a child of her own.

Now that she thought of it, Aoshi had always seemed to be the perfect person for Misao, since they were always together and all. They were even mistaken as a couple once when they had gone out grocery shopping with one another a few weeks ago.

Kaoru's sapphire eyes brought tears, and she let them fall, 'When my parents passed away, I thought I would be alone forever. I was depressed and scared for so long, but then when I met Kenshin, all my fears and worries went away when I knew that he loved me...' She glided her fingers down Kenji's soft cheek, 'Oh Misao, you will never have to worry like I did, because the one who loves you, has been by your side all along...'


	11. Learning a Truth That Was Long Forgotten

**Author's Note: **Weeha! Next chapter is here! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed so much. I haven't been so buy lately and it's nice not to be so busy. That had given me more time to catch upand work on the couple of next chapters. So yay for me!Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

**Chapter Eleven:** **Learning a Truth That Was Long Forgotten **

Aoshi was thinking of a plan on how to escape this wretched place. The metal door he assumed to be inches thick, gave off quite a vibe of lost hopes on trying to open it. However, in the end he decided to use his Kaiten Kenbu. This attack is usually meant to use on a person, because no one else was around to use it on with the exception of for this door.

Aoshi got in his battle stance and concentrated his energy on the door. Then, with as much speed as he could gather, he rushed to the door and struck it three times in quick succession. And as expected, his technique ensured severe damage upon it. A few seconds later the now bent up door slowly fell open, its broad hinges diminishing apart on the ground in extremely loud clatters.

The ninja leader stepped out of the room. Now standing in an extended hallway and looking to both his right and left, he couldn't make a decision on which way to go. After hearing a chuckle from down the hall to his right, he quickly hid himself behind the wall of the room he was just trapped in, and listened.

"Yeah I took care of him Houko, he's locked away right now."

"Yes, I already informed lord Matsuo of this and he plans to do away with him soon."

"That won't be too hard. He was so easy to beat; I took him down in five minutes."

Aoshi narrowed his eyes, 'Yeah, plus twenty-five …' He leaned in closer to eavesdrop more before their voices would fade away.

"Shouldn't we check on him, you know, make sure he isn't awake and trying to escape or something Musuko?"

Aoshi raised an eyebrow, 'No wonder he reserved Misao and I from knowing his name… it's stupid.'

Well, he knew that wasn't probably the honest reason, but it was good enough to be reasonable.

"Nah, the way I beat him back there, he'll be out for at least a week."

Aoshi's jaw tightened, he could just hear Musuko grin when he said that last statement and it made Aoshi all the more pissed off than he already should be, 'That deceitful bastard…' He couldn't hear anymore of the conversation, both Houko and Musuko had walked far away by now. And to where? Aoshi sure as hell had no idea.

The ninja walked out of his former prison chamber and into the hallway once more.

Aoshi decided now, to go to the right since he understood that the other two would be going somewhere near where the lord of this place would be, and also because they had both of his kodachi in their procession and he wanted them back. _No one_ steals Aoshi's weapons and gets away with it lacking a bloody nose or broken bone.

Aoshi turned to the right and was about to walk down the hallway, but turned his head to look at the large fallen door on the ground and shook his head in shame for the other two guys, '…I can't believe they didn't notice that…'

* * *

Misao and Hideki had made it to the battlegrounds where she had been injured and Aoshi came to save her. She laid a slender hand on her wound subconsciously and looked around. The battle was still fresh in her mind and the pain of his blade cutting her skin. 

She was in such grief at the moment; having no any idea if Aoshi was ok or not just made her so distressed, despite all her self-determination in her actions.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Hideki's concerned expression towards her, "Misao, are you all right?"

She quickly nodded, "Yes, just worried."

"It's ok, we'll find him." He replied and she smiled her thanks. He smiled back, "Alright now, let's spread out and look around for anything." Misao was already walking off, "Ok."

The sun had fully set by now, and dusk had arrived expectantly.

After several minutes of searching, Misao stood up, dusting herself off in random places and looked in Hideki's direction. "Find anything?" She called out softly. The swordsman stood up and brushed his hands over his knees, "No, not yet." He said and was about to walk on the way to her, but saw something shine out of the corner of his eye.

Hideki turned his head toward the source of the small light, and found a tiny dagger. He narrowed his eyes and walked toward it; he kneeled down slowly and picked it up. He rubbed his thumb over the flat side of the blade that showed the moon's reflection. 'Why does this look so familiar to me?'

Misao was right next to him by now, and kneeled down as well. She gasped lightly at what he held, "Did you find that just now?" Hideki only nodded very vaguely. It was the only thing to let her know alone that he heard her. Hideki had not taken his eyes off of it. Misao looked at it more closely at the dagger, her deep cobalt eyes shinning with curiosity.

Misao glanced at Hideki and was shocked to see the look of realization on his face, "Is… something wrong?" She asked hesitantly.

"I-I think I know where this came from." He whispered. He kept looking at it and then stood up. Misao stood up also, wanting to see where he was getting at. Hideki at long last finally looked at her, "I think I know where Aoshi is, come on!" He exclaimed and took her hand to follow him.

She resisted at first, "Wha- ? Hey Hideki, how do you know?"

"I'll explain to you on the way, let's go."

* * *

Aoshi was already walking down another hallway where he had assumed Houko and Musuko had gone. He was at the moment beginning to think that he had taken a wrong turn somewhere. 'That can't be, I sensed them come here.' 

"Shinomori Aoshi, so we finally meet."

Aoshi stopped.

"It's alright Shinomori; I won't hurt you without you not knowing where I am. That wouldn't be right."

Aoshi wanted to roll his eyes. It was very called for at the moment, but Aoshi really wasn't an 'eye-roller', so to speak, so he instead continued to make no movement, "Where are you then, Matsuo?"

"You're not expecting me to tell you that now are you? Just sense where I am, I've heard you ninjas are so good at that." He taunted, and spoke no more.

And so, Aoshi walked down the hallway he was currently in and tried to sense a powerful ki… or _any_ ki for that matter. It was rather difficult at first, one reason being this place was so damn huge and no one was around anymore.

A couple of short minutes later, he arrived in front of a large training dojo. He suddenly thought about Misao and her whereabouts once again. Was she ok? Surely Hideki and the others have taken care of her of course. But Aoshi knew that right about now Misao was awake and demanding some answers about where he was.

He was so caught up in his thoughts about Misao that he hadn't noticed the two large shoji doors slide open and far apart now.

"Don't worry about Misao, Shinomori. I'm sure she's just fine." He said indifferently in the darkness of the training dojo room.

Aoshi looked up at hearing the different voice again and raised his eyebrows indistinctly, wondering how this man knew what he was thinking.

"You're expression says it all. I know you're thinking of her, but you shouldn't right now. You're battle awaits you, so come."

"Why should I waste my time fighting you?"

"For the reason that Battousai defeated my all time rival Shishio. I am not taking revenge on what he did to that fool, of course not; I just want to beat him myself knowing that Shishio could not. And since the Battousai is not here to fight at the moment, I have the next best thing. Shinomori Aoshi, leader of the Oniwanbanshu."

Aoshi narrowed his eyes at this; he was no second or next best _anything_. If he had both his kodachi at this point, the guy here would be dead and buried right now where he stood. But Aoshi had some self-control, sure, so he'd fight this guy according to his rules, for now anyway.

* * *

Megumi walked casually into Misao's room while holding a small bag filled with medicinal herbs to treat the wound for a second time. She was going to carefully re-bandage it and so would do just that. 

When the lady doctor walked in though, it was dark and she expected Misao to be sound asleep still.

Megumi walked in quietly and put the small bag down on a far-off table, getting her things ready. She lit a large candle to see around the room better, and saw a small figure under the covers and assumed it to be Misao asleep. And so Megumi went on to mix in some very helpful medicine with warm water in a cup and walked toward Misao's futon. "Wake up Misao, we need to put more medicine on your-" She gasped when she uncovered the small mountain only to find two large bundles of blankets underneath.

Megumi immediately lit a few more candles and looked around the empty room, 'Misao, this is certainly one thing that has not changed about you.'

She rushed out of the room, calling for help.


	12. Learning a Truth That Was L,, part II

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm sorry to say that I will be gone for maybe five or six days because I'm going to visit some family in Dallas Tx. I'll be back by the end of this week. But do not worry! I'll be working on the next chapter while I am there. Thank you again. Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't Rurouni Kenshin**

**Chapter Twelve:** **Learning a Truth That Was Long Forgotten pt II**

They haven't stopped running since Hideki had found the dagger.

Misao was entirely confused and really wanted to know what was going on. "H-hey! Hideki, tell me how you know where Aoshi is." She said between breaths as they ran in the woods, dodging stray tree limbs that were in their way. A minute ago, she almost tripped over a large tree root, but she had quickly caught herself before she had fallen.

Hideki let thoughts enter his mind of the past, "My father, he had a dagger similar to this one long ago when I was a child. I remember… he was part of a clan called the Sendo Clan… and they had many weapons, this dagger being only one of them." He explained to her between breaths also and swallowed before he continued.

Misao spoke before he did, "So, your father was in the same clan that took Aoshi? Why? And…how do you know that this dagger just didn't come from any other clan?"

"The Sendo Clan was around for a long time, but they kept a low profile. I'll tell you why later. But yes, my father was apart of it for personal reasons that I'll tell you about later as well… The Sendo Clan is the only group that makes a dagger like this. That's why I recognized it. With any luck, their same hidden mansion is still standing."

Misao was about to ask more, but knew he'd have to tell her later like he said. She knew all will be revealed soon, but hell she wanted to know now. However, at the moment they didn't need any more explanations, they needed a plan.

"Ok, let's think of something on how to get Aoshi out of this mansion place." Misao breathed. "Yes, we will when we come to a stop." Was Hideki's response.

With nightfall quickly arriving, Misao was worried that they both wouldn't be able to see where they were going without the sun's light to guide them. The young ninja held one arm around her middle and winced. She hoped that her wound wouldn't reopen, especially in battle, but it was only to be expected.

* * *

Suddenly, many candles had been set ablaze inside of the training dojo against the walls on wooden shelves. 

Aoshi looked in the large room and saw this man before him for the first time, which really wasn't what he was expecting. This man stood almost as tall as Aoshi, but just slightly shorter. He had emerald green eyes and smooth black hair. He had a katana at his waist, and judging by his confident stance and expression, he knew too damn well how to use it.

"You're probably wondering where you're kodachi are. They're over there." He made a gesture with his head to his right, and Aoshi looked at his two swords that were currently hanging on a far wall in an X position. Apparently he'd have to fight this guy to get to them.

How things had come to this, he did not know. Aoshi got an uncomfortable vibe from this man he was about to fight. The ninja leader felt this battle would be particularly hard for him. However, Aoshi did not know this reason was because Matsuo knew everything about him and Misao. And likeMatsuo had stated before, that fact alone would be the ultimate downfall of Shinomori Aoshi.

Matsuo smirked, "I see you understand the concept, ok then, let's go."

* * *

Misao stopped abruptly when she saw a steel fence that stood tall before her and Hideki. The fence was thick steel bars coming up straight and upright from the ground to the top. And at the very top were sharp ends which had old vines and other plants covering them and leading all the way down the entirety of the fence, encircling the bars.

He examined it from where he was in front of her, deciding on how to get over it, through it, or possibly around it. Even though his back was to her, Misao turned from him and opened the front part of the pink top of her kimono to check on her injury. Seeing that the bandage was clear of any blood she sighed in relief. She had feared that it reopened when she was running. Closing it once more, she turned to Hideko just as he looked at her.

From seeing her turn around, he knew she was checking on her injury. He looked immediately guilty, "Are you ok?"

Misao nodded, "Yes, I'm not bleeding at all so that's good."

He looked the same despite the news, "Are you sure? I know that you're in pain."

Misao nodded and smiled, "I am, but I know that this pain will be worth getting Aoshi back with your help. I can take it."

Hideki smiled and nodded to Misao. Once again he was admiring her courage and he found much delight in it. His heart would soar every time he heard her valiant words, because he knew she meant them.

Hideki then turned to the fence once again, which was about seven or eight feet tall, "I think the only way we're getting over this fence thing is to jump over it." He looked up and down the fence, "I don't see any other way, do you?" He asked and turned to look at Misao another time.

"Huh? Oh uh, no. Your way sounds good enough. I just want to get to that place quickly." She murmured that last part and walked toward the fence that became taller the closer she came to it. The bitter weather and intimidating scenery was what this whole fence needed to make it look scarier than it already did. There were cold breezes every now and then, the sun had already set and created a dark gold glow while the sky was still getting darker, and the completely leafless tress didn't help this sight at all either.

Hideki stepped back and, being the average yet skillful swordsman that he was, got down on one knee and jumped over the fence with ease. After landing, he dusted his hakama and turned back around to look at Misao, "Ok, your turn."

She only nodded and stepped back, a few steps further than Hideki did. She knew she was capable of making the jump, so why was she so afraid? Well, she didn't know, but ran to the fence anyway.

Misao successfully landed on the ground right next to Hideki. She stood straight, a little out of breath and looked at her friend next to her who touched her arm, "You ok? Your not bleeding now, are you?" She shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

He released his hand from her arm and smiled, "Great, let's go." And they both started running again.

Misao glanced at him, "Hey, do you know if we're getting any closer or what? Cause this forest is really creeping me out." She muttered.

They slowed their pace to a nice walk and he nodded as he glanced back at her, "Don't worry," he murmured just as quietly and crouched down. Misao did the same as he moved some leaves out of their way from a near flowering shrub to reveal the most enormous mansion Misao had ever seen, "We're already here."

* * *

Megumi ran into the main room where Sano and Kenshin were talking now. Kaoru had entered a while ago and was sitting next to her husband. Sano casually looked up and narrowed his eyes in concern toward Megumi, who at the present time had a very troubled expression upon her features. "What's wrong?" He asked and walked toward her. 

"Misao is missing." She exclaimed and shook her head, "I should have known she would do something like this. I think she is out there trying to look for Aoshi." She stated seriously.

Kaoru gasped lightly, but then looked away, 'I can't blame her, but this wasn't the right action to take. Misao what were you thinking?' She shook her head, but then lowered it, knowing she most likely would have done the same thing had she been in Misao's position.

Sano swung an arm around the doctor's shoulders next to him, "Is that one guy gone too? What's his name…?" He trailed off, looking at the others for answers.

Megumi spoke up, "Hideki, yes he's gone too. And I can only guess that he has gone with Misao to help her." She said and rubbed her forehead to relieve the headache she felt coming on.

Sano nodded and looked at Kenshin who hadn't said a thing since Megumi arrived in the room, mainly because no one gave him the chance to, until now, "Yes, it's the only explanation." He said and stood up, startling Kaoru from her thoughts and looked at him worriedly. "Let's go Sano."

The tall brown haired man instantly nodded, "Yeah of course, but we have no idea where they could be."

"We'll find them; I'll make sure of it." Kenshin said. Sano just shrugged, "All right, whatever you say." He turned to his wife and kissed her, "Be back soon babe." He said just as Kenshin was giving his goodbyes to Kaoru.

Kaoru of course had wanted to go and help find her best friend, but Kenshin strongly suggested against it. So she finally gave up, understanding that she needed to take care of Kenji while he was gone anyway. Megumi would have taken care of Kenji, but the little boy would have been crying for his mother all night, so Kaoru somewhat reluctantly stayed behind.

* * *

Aoshi and Matsuo were in the standing in the middle of the large dojo now, and glared daggers at one another, waiting with anticipation for the other to make the first move. 

Aoshi was a bit worried though, without his weapons, and this guy with weapons, he wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold up against his opponent. He inwardly shook his head, he couldn't think of such things at a time like this. He had to make sure for himself that Misao was alright and not trying to look for him. But somehow, feeling his heart sink, something inside him told him that she was in fact looking for him out there.

The ninja leader knew that Kenshin would be on his way. Kenshin, no matter the circumstances, would always fight for justice. And this was sure as hell good of a time as any to fight for justice.

Aoshi looked at his two swords that were neatly on the wall. How would he get past this guy to get them? Matsuo was surely stronger than the other guy, Musuko. Aoshi could feel it. And for now, he just needed to rely on his kenpo for the time being. Whether Kenshin and the others were on their way or not, Aoshi was going into this battle alone, and planned on coming out of it alone as well.


	13. The Heart Will Shake

**Author's Note: **Ok ok, I've come back from my little vacation (later than expected) and am feeling great! I had such a good time seeing all my close friends that I haven't seen in so long. Wow it was wonderful!

Well, anyway I'm back with another chapter of Heavier Than Heaven ready for you all to read!... and hopefully review! Haha, yes thank you very much for keeping up with this fic for as long as I have, most of you anyway, lol. Well, please read and review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

**Chapter Thirteen: The Heart Will Shake **

The flames of the candles on the surrounding walls of the dojo did not dance, they were still, motionless.

There was no wind, no interference, at least not yet. Not before Aoshi and Matsuo would begin their battle. But for this moment in time, the two of them only breathed… waiting for the other to strike the first move, time was passing.

Aoshi felt right now, that this battle could end in either two seconds, or two hours. It all would depend on if he planned his, and Matsuo's moves just right.

The evil lord seemed to be looking right through Aoshi, right through his eyes, his very soul. He was trying to figure just exactly what his first move would be, his plan on what he would do to get his kodachi back from the wall where they lay out of his reach.

Aoshi made a mental note in his head of how to get out of this mansion place once he planned on beating Matsuo. That was, if he could beat him. But Aoshi was a determined man, when he says he is going to do something, he always does it. And this moment remained to be no exception. However, feeling Matsuo's eyes piercing his own, he couldn't help but get a minor chill of what terror could possibly come to pass. Aoshi had to be careful. If he wasn't, his life would surely end before the sun would rise.

But then it just hit him, again. Aoshi had no idea how to get out of this wretched place. He was unconscious when he woke up in his prison chamber. He didn't know how he had gotten in, and that fact just made it so much harder for him to figure out how to escape freely, and hopefully in one piece. Well, without doubt there were many doors to this mansion, right? Aoshi knew he would eventually find an escape whether it be through a door or out a window… or even through a wall if Aoshi were to become that frustrated.

Aoshi had to make this count. This was one battle he deeply had to win. He found himself wanting to go back to his home and just continue to live in the peace that he has been blessed with for the past two years. He wanted to go back to Misao.

Moving into battle stance, Aoshi prepared himself. And for the first time in his life, he had never felt two years feel like such a short time of happiness and peace that he swore now that he would never take for granted ever again.

And that was only if…

If he were able to get out of this.

* * *

Misao was getting every gasp of air in her lungs that she could as Hideki continued to pull her hand along the way to the mansion, hiding behind trees here and there on the way just to make sure there were no guards surrounding the place.

Misao groaned inwardly in pain as she held her side with her free arm. She then gasped and stopped abruptly, tugging Hideki with her and now falling to hide behind a tree. She landed on the ground, her back to the tree and Hideki was still holding her hand as he practically landed on her from the strong force of her tug. Hideki leaned his back against Misao's front and breathed hard from all the running.

He turned his head to try and look at her, "Hey, what was that for?" He asked in one quick breath. And then blushed very slightly because his just discovered that his head was near her chest.

Misao put a quick hand over his mouth and pointed about twenty-five feet away from them. There were three guards together, talking calmly, and pointing in different directions.

Hideki looked where Misao pointed, just as she put her hand back down and narrowed her eyes, 'probably looking for intruders, us.' In any other situation, she would not have hid from those guards. But she was wounded, so she had to be careful and save her energy to get Aoshi back. She didn't know why but she had a feeling of great danger that would come.

Oh how she loathed those feelings. Misao wished she could rid herself of the negative feelings she had trapped in her.

Hideki slowly took Misao's hand away from his mouth and breathed quietly. He could feel Misao's fear, her caution; he felt sorry yet again that she was injured. He became instinctively more determined to protect her in that moment.

Misao whispered, "We can't run anymore. I'm sure we can take them down, but I don't want to risk you getting hurt as well."

They both relaxed very evidently once they saw the guards run in the opposite direction of them.

Hideki let out a tired laugh and sighed in relief loudly as he laid his head back to rest on Misao's shoulder, "Woh-hoa. That was kinda close huh." He stopped as his is blush became more apparent and his heart raced slightly when he realized how close to Misao he was.

She laughed nervously, "Ehh, yeah. Pretty close." She looked away and blushed vaguely.

The young swordsman swallowed loudly and raised his head back up and off of her. He suddenly felt his heart drop as he was wondering if he was crushing the poor girl and making her injury possibly open up.

He turned around quickly, apologizing, "Misao I'm so sorry are you ok?" He spoke quickly and gently took her hands away from her middle to see if there were any fresh crimson stains.

Misao hesitantly pulled her hands out of his, and back to herself as she nodded, "Yes I'm ok," she gave him a small smile and raised her eyebrow, "you don't have to be sorry."

He looked at her for a couple of seconds, and then nodded, "I… I guess we should start walking then. Shouldn't we?"

She smiled more, "Yes, let's go." She took his hand that he offered her to stand up. 'Aoshi, I'm coming.'

* * *

"Let's go!" Matsuo roared. He was the first to step forward and dart in the direction to Aoshi, his body becoming a blur to the untrained eyes. But Aoshi was already on the way to dodging this oncoming attack, his eyes widened slightly in surprise. Matsuo was getting ready to strike, grabbing a firm hold on the hilt of his katana as he continued to charge.

Aoshi could not help but feel somewhat intimidated by this man's speed.

'He's so damned fast… Faster than that other man Misao and I had fought before.'

Aoshi had in fact dodged cleanly to the side, making his body turn to face Matsuo's right side. Matsuo turned his back to Aoshi for a second as he unsheathed his katana, and swung it horizontally toward his blue eyed opponent.

Aoshi ducked down, extending his left leg out while bending his knees and elbows as his fingertips were placed on the hard wooden floor. He brought his leg back in for one instant, laid his hands flat on the floor and spun instantly, bringing his leg back out and knocking Matsuo down by striking his ankles.

Matsuo felt his feet giveway under him and he began to fall just as Aoshi was jumping to stand. As he did this, he had taken this chance to get a better look at this man's face, since the room was so dim from the candle light.

Aoshi widened his eyes, 'Matsuo… He… He looks just like –'

Matsuo gripped his sword tighter and in the swiftest motion he back flipped and landed on his feet, his knees bent and he at the same time he swung his sword toward Aoshi once again.

And this time.

It hit its target.

* * *

"So… Hideki, are you going to tell me the things about your father, and this, clan like you said before?" Misao asked hesitantly.

They were walking now, in a fast pace, but still steady enough to not tire themselves so easily. They desperately needed to regain their lost energy, hence them not running anymore.

Hideki bit his bottom lip subconsciously and rubbed the hilt of the dagger with his thumb that hung next to his sword on his hip. The memories were coming back.

His eyes looked as though they were looking into nothingness, and for a second Misao regretted what she had asked, judging by the look of guilt in her eyes. She nudged his elbow gently and asked in a whisper, "Hideki? Are you ok?"

He looked down at her, his eyes coming back to life again and asking a faint, "Huh?"

Misao made a face, uncertain. She didn't want to ask anything that would hurt him. If he didn't want to talk about it after all, then that would be ok.

Hideki's eyes dawned with realization to what Misao meant and he looked down, "Oh… Um, I'm ok it's just…" he looked ahead of himself, avoiding her eyes, "I am in a way shameful of what my father had become, in this clan of his… He was, slowly changing… into a different person… a person I didn't know… someone I became scared of." He was silent for a moment, taking a deep breath and watching his foot steps carefully.

Misao remained quiet, she could tell Hideki was about to continue.

He shook his head, "This group of people, their lifestyle, their beliefs in killing… they changed him. I wanted no part of it, and so I disappointed my father, and got out of this clan when I was about twelve." He looked ahead of himself once again, his voice grave, "that was the last I had seen of him, regret in his eyes, disappointment… doubt." He finished from the memory.

Misao now looked undoubtedly sad, "Oh Hideki… I'm.. I can't imagine.. I'm so sorry that happened… I-"

"No Misao. Don't be sorry, it's not your fault at all. No one knew of this. It was my own predicament to deal with in life."

Misao looked up at him, "But that still doesn't mean that I can change how I feel right now."

Hideki stopped and put his hands on her shoulders, "Please… Don't. It's really ok now. I just don't want to burden you with any more than you already have to…" He lowered his voice, "You don't deserve it, Misao, none of this… of this heavy burden."

Misao swallowed and took a quick breath. All of this time… When they were kids… He was in that clan then, right? He had lied to her then, right? Misao looked down, it was not his fault though. He was probably sworn to such secrecy that the slightest whisper about the clan would cost a life from the voice of which it came.

Hideki sighed and looked down in shame, "My older brother was joined in it as well… But he did not escape them like I did." He whispered.

That bad feeling in her gut was coming back again. Misao stopped breathing for a moment… Wait… Could it be possible?

She held his hand that was on her shoulder, "Tell me… What was his name?" She breathed uneasily.

Hideki looked back up at her, somewhat confused as to why she would ask that question, and still held sadness in his voice as he spoke, "His name is Matsuo."

Misao's heart sank.

This world suddenly came to a screeching halt.

_Okina did not falter as he raised his voice slightly, "There is information from the government of a possible new dangerous threat to the entire country of Japan."_

_Okina explained to Misao... _

"_What! Again?" Misao stood up from her chair... "How can this be? Why would this guy think he could get away with this when Shishio could not? Is this man so deprived from society's news that he has not heard at all from anywhere that Kenshin totally defeated Shishio?" _

_Her voice was quiet, "And… this Lord Matsuo thinks he is superior to Shishio?"_

_Okina nodded, "I believe so…"_

Misao looked at Hideki with frightened eyes, 'His brother, is the one trying to conquer Japan…'

Misao was in the most difficult situation as of right now. How was she supposed to tell one of her best friends that his brother was on the brink of taking over their country?


End file.
